IN THE ARMS OF LOVE
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: The arms Hiei wants to be in are Kurama's. Will he get his wish or will he lose Kurama to another? Please R&R. COMPLETE. Epilog added.
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am again, writing by the seat of my pants. I have no idea what will happen in this story, I just started writing and this is what came out. I hope you all like it, please let me know in a review and don't hesitate to give me ideas.

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last story. I loved hearing from all of you.

_'Thoughts'_

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**

* * *

IN THE ARMS OF LOVE **

Hiei sat in the window sill watching Kurama put away his ningen school work. Kurama was in his fourth year of college. He also lived his own apartment now. Thanks to his late father's careful planning he lived mostly on his college trust fund and only needed a part time job to supplement his income.

Kurama was still very close to his human mother, Shiori, even though she had remarried right before he graduated from high school. He had earned scholarships to two very prestigious universities but had opted to attend the local university in order to remain close to his family.

Hiei was brought out of his thoughts with a blush and turned back to the window when Kurama began to undress. Hiding a grin, he watched the redhead's surprisingly clear reflection in the glass.

Hiei wondered what Kurama would think if he knew that his partner had harbored a secret crush on him for several years now. Youko or human Hiei found Kurama to be the sexiest, most beautiful creature in all three worlds.

Watching as Kurama stripped, Hiei had to hide a groan of appreciation as well as one of disappointment when he stopped at his boxers. When Kurama bent to retrieve his clothes from the floor Hiei couldn't resist peeking to watch first hand the delicious view of short silk boxers stretched taut over his sexy tight behind. As Kurama straightened Hiei quickly turned back to the window.

Hiei followed Kurama's reflection as he selected clothes from his closet. "Fox, do we have to go?"

Kurama put on a nice pair of jeans and a silky dark blue shirt. When Kurama was dressed Hiei turned to face him then froze at the sight before him. He wished it were his hands sliding into Kurama's tight jeans as he tucked in the shirt. Caught up in his fantasy he barely heard Kurama's response to his question. "This dinner is for Yukina and Kuwabara's anniversary. You wouldn't want to disappoint your sister now would you?"

Pouting, Hiei gave his usual response. "Hn."

Kurama tried to hide his victory smile as he went back to his closet and withdrew a black shirt. "Hiei, it would make Yukina very happy if you looked nice tonight. I thought you might be willing to wear this."

Hiei eyed it skeptically before hopping down from the window. He glared at Kurama before reaching out to feel the silky fabric. Though it was the black shirt he felt, his eyes were fixed on the blue one Kurama wore. Many times in the past Hiei had wished he could caress one of the soft shirts Kurama wore, not to mention the fox inside. "Hn. Fine, I'll wear it, but only for y… Yukina."

Hiei snatched the shirt from Kurama's hand. As he quickly stripped off his old blue t-shirt and donned the one Kurama gave him he couldn't help but notice it held a faint scent of roses. The soft material with the rose scent against his skin gave him a brief mental image of being held in Kurama's arms.

Angrily he shoved the image away. _'It's useless to dream of something I can never have.'_

As he buttoned the shirt and tucked it in he couldn't help notice how well it fit. "Why does it fit me Kurama? Your clothes are usually too big for me."

"Guess you caught me Hiei. It's not one of mine, I bought it special for you to wear tonight. It looks really good on you too. You'll have to be on your guard though. Girls find a good looking, well dressed man in black very sexy, and if he's a known 'bad boy' it just makes him even sexier." Kurama couldn't resist teasing his friend.

Hiei just rolled his eyes and Kurama laughed. "Stupid Fox!"

* * *

At Yusuke and Keiko's apartment the group ate, drank and celebrated Kuwabara and Yukina's one month anniversary. The only one's missing were Koenma and Botan. Botan was due any day with their first child and her Reikai doctor had not allowed her to travel to the Ningenkai. 

With six people in the small apartment there wasn't much room. Kurama was on the sofa with Yukina between him and Kuwabara, Hiei was in his usual spot at the window and Yusuke sat in a chair with Keiko on his lap. Yukina sighed. "Botan seemed pretty upset that they couldn't come tonight."

Keiko nodded. "Yeah, she's not handling being cooped up very well."

Yusuke grinned. "Hey, tomorrow's Saturday, let's all go and cheer her up. My shift at the ramen shop is over at five we could be there by six."

Everyone seemed to think it was a great idea until Kurama quietly spoke. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to go. I… I have a date."

Everyone got very quiet.Yusuke couldn't keep the surprise from his voice when he spoke. "You mean with a _girl_?"

Kurama blushed and nodded. "That is usually how it's done."

Before he could stop himself Yusuke blurted out. "I thought you were _gay!_"

If possible Kurama's blush deepened. "If you must know Yusuke, I consider myself to be bi."

Before Yusuke could put his big foot any further into his mouth Kuwabara cut him off. "That's wonderful Kurama, I hope you have a good time. That doesn't mean the rest of us can't go though. Well, the four of us at least,the shrimp probably won't go without Kurama."

Kurama allowed the conversation to be directed away from him but did send Kuwabara a smile of gratitude and the evening continued as before.

Hiei just continued staring out the window.

* * *

Later that night as they walked back to Kurama's apartment Hiei was very quiet. The day he dreaded had finally arrived. He was going to lose his fox to a ningen female. 

About half way home Kurama looked over at Hiei. "You've been more quiet than usual tonight Hiei. Got something on your mind?"

Kurama waited for Hiei. " 'Gay'. What did Yusuke mean when he said he thought you were 'gay'?"

Of all the things he thought Hiei would say, Kurama didn't expect that. "Well Hiei, gay is a term ningens use to describe a man who is attracted to other men… not women."

Hiei nodded. "You didn't deny it but you said you considered yourself to be 'bi'. What's that?"

Somehow having this conversation with Hiei wasn't as embarrassing as it was with their friends. "It's short for bi-sexual Hiei. It's a term used to describe someone that is attracted to both men and women. They're not terms you would be familiar with since most demons, including Youko's, are bi-sexual. Gay and bi are labels we don't use since demon's don't have a problem with what sex someone chooses to be attracted to."

The conversation was interrupted when they reached the apartment. Once inside Kurama went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He knew Hiei would sit across the counter on one of the stools. "Hiei, Koorime are an all female race who are only attracted to females. Fire demons are all male and only attracted to other males. Your parents were, to my knowledge, the only exception to that. You and Yukina were born from the only two demon races known to be what ningens call homosexual. Yukina, like your mother, is attracted to men. Please don't be offended Hiei but I've always wondered… are you attracted to males or females?"

For a moment Hiei just stared at Kurama. _'I wonder what he'd say if I told him I was only attracted on one very sexy fox.'_

"I don't know how to answer that. I've only ever been attracted to one demon Kurama, and it wasn't because they were male or female." Hiei rose from the stool and went into the bedroom ending the conversation.

Kurama thought about Hiei's answer for a long time. He wondered what kind of demon could have captured the attention of someone as unique as Hiei. He hadn't said if they'd had a relationship but from the sadness in Hiei's voice Kurama figured his feelings hadn't been returned. He wished he knew who to kill for hurting his best friend.

When Kurama entered the bedroom he found the black shirt on his bed and Hiei gone.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as my readers love Hiei & Kurama I've always had requests for more Yusuke, Kuwabara and the gang. I'm going to try to accommodate that in this story.

Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Oh and thanks for the great ideas, some of you might read your request right here in this chapter. Enjoy.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

Kurama smiled as Hiei flitted from tree to tree just ahead of the rest of the team. Even without words Kurama could tell that Hiei was glad to be home in the Makai. They had just wrapped up the mission Koenma had sent them on and were headed home.

The final battle had been hard and ended with all four of them in hand to hand combat. Cuts and bruises weren't a problem for these veteran fighters but they fought in a swamp and everyone was filthy and smelled really bad.

Hiei was in the trees trying to find them some place to bathe and sleep tonight. An hour into their walk he flitted back to Kurama's side. "Hiei, please tell me you're down here to tell us we can take a bath. I can't stand this smell much longer and everyone needs to clean their wounds before they get infected."

"Hn. With your sense of smell Fox this must be even worse for you. Don't worry, just ahead on the left is a large pond. There are also some small cavesin the hills behind it, we can sleep there tonight." Hiei took a moment to bask in the brilliant smile Kurama gave him. When Kurama placed an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder in a grateful hug, Hiei's heart skipped a beat.

Releasing him, Kurama quickened his pace, almost dancing ahead excitedly. "Hiei, I think I love you! Come on you guys, Hiei says our bath awaits!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara whooped in excitement as they hurried to catch up with Kurama. As they passed Hiei, Yusuke slapped him on the back. "Good work Hiei. Who knew the way to Kurama's heart would be a bath. Bet he hasn't told that dimwit girl he's dating he loves her yet."

Running to catch up with Kurama, Yusuke missed the hurt expression on Hiei's face, but Kuwabara didn't. Hiei was shocked at the concern in his brother-in-law's eyes. "Don't worry Hiei, there's not a person in the world that can take your place in Kurama's heart. Now come on, you wouldn't want to miss taking a bath with your fox now would you?"

Before Hiei could retort Kuwabara ran ahead. Unfortunately Kuwabara was right and no amount of embarrassment was going to keep him from seeing Kurama naked. Flitting ahead he beat both Yusuke and Kuwabara to the stream and his timing couldn't have been more perfect. He arrived just in time to see the redhead remove the last of his clothes.

"Inari Hiei, isn't that just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Hiei knew Kurama was referring to the pond but Hiei only had eyes for Kurama.

Hiei watched as Kurama stepped knee deep into the water and began rinsing out his clothes. He didn't notice that Yusuke and Kuwabara undressed and stepped into the pond a little ways away to wash their clothes. He also didn't see them grin as he watched Kurama.

Clueless as to what was transpiring around him, Kurama finished rinsing his clothes, and stepped back out of the water. With his spirit energy he coaxed a nearby vine to act as a clothes line and began hanging his clothes. "Unless you enjoy that smell Hiei, you had better get those clothes off and take a bath."

Yusuke and Kuwabara finished rinsing their clothes and came to hang them beside Kurama's. As Kurama turned back to the pond, Hiei blurred past him and jumped into the water. Kurama glared at the fire demon when he realized Hiei had shoved his dirty clothes into his arms. "I found you a bath Fox, the least you can do is wash my clothes."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to explode trying not to laugh. To them it was obvious, the longer Hiei kept Kurama out of the pond the longer he could watch the naked fox. When Kurama went to hang Hiei's clothes the guys swam closer. Kuwabara couldn't resist teasing him. "Enjoying the view Hiei?"

Before Hiei could get his hands on Kuwabara Yusuke moved between them. "Relax Hiei, we're on your side. We'd much rather see Kurama with his best friend than that boring girl he's been seeing."

Their talk was cut short when Kurama swam up to them. "This is paradise. The rocks are positioned perfectly, just like a bench circling a jacuzzi. The only thing that would make it better is if Hiei would heat the water up a bit."

Seeing Kurama's teasing smile and the twinkle in his eyes, Hiei was grateful for the setting sun because the fading light meant that maybe Kurama wouldn't see his blush. As requested Hiei raised his energy and the water slowly began to heat. "Just say when Fox."

As the water temperature rose Kurama closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh Hiei, yes, right there is perfect."

Hiei had to look away from the beautiful sight Kurama made before he did something stupid. Unfortunately where he looked was at the grinning fools with them. His glare was enough to keep them quiet, at least about Hiei's secret.

Yusuke decided Kurama's love life might be safer ground. "So Kurama, how are things going with… um… Colleen? Why don't you tell us about her?"

Hiei threw Yusuke another glareeven thoughhecouldn't help but be curious. He didn't want to know about the ningen that might take Kurama from him but as a fighter he knew there was an advantage to knowing your enemy.

"Her name is Camille. She just graduated from college in America and came back to Japan for her post graduate degree. She majored in biology so we have a lot in common." Hiei couldn't help but notice Kurama didn't speak as if he was very excited about her.

"We met in the library when weboth reached for the same book on botany. She's rather pretty and seems very nice. I think my mother will like her." Again Kurama's voice was neutral as he spoke.

Hiei didn't like hearing that Shiori might like the female. Kurama's mother had always been nice to him. When he first met her Kurama had introduced Hiei as a school friend that had been orphaned. In those early years she had fussed and mothered him whenever she saw him.

After Kurama moved out he told his mother the truth about being a Youko and that Hiei too was a demon. Just as she learned to accept her son's past she had willingly accepted Hiei's. If Kurama decided to keep the human female then not only would he lose his fox but also the closest thing he had ever known to a mother.

Kuwabara's question was asked as if he had read Hiei's mind. "Is that why you've suddenly decided to date Kurama, to make your mother happy?"

Kurama shrugged. "Partially, yes. You know I've decided not to return to my Youko life so long as my mother lives. She's not even fifty yet and thanks to Yusuke and the Forlorn Hope she stands to live a very long life. That's a long time to be alone. Even though I would prefer to someday take a demon mate, I know that wouldn't be practical in the Ningenkai."

Hiei just watched as his teammates helped him gather information. Remembering someone he had heard abouton an old mission Yusuke took their interrogation in a different direction. "Why a woman though Kurama? Your old partner Kuronue, wasn't he your mate? You were involved with Yomi once too weren't you?"

For a moment Kurama looked down at the water as if he were lost in a memory. When he spoke his voice was quiet. "So that's why you thought I was gay. I guess this means we're back to discussing my sexuality. No Yusuke, Kuronue and I weren't mated but he was my lover for many years. Not being mated to him is probably the biggest regret of my life. Yes, Yomi was also my lover, briefly a very long time ago."

Kurama paused to look at his friends. When he saw no judgment in their eyes he continued. "I told you I was bi-sexual and to a point that is true. As a Youko I have had both male and female lovers, though I prefer males. Even though I would be happier with a male lover, I think a human woman is a better choice while I live as a human. The biggest reason being, I know I will never fall in love with a woman."

Kurama gave them a moment to absorb the shock of his last statement. "I know that sounds cold but I can't risk falling in love with another human if I ever want to come home. I know my mother wants grandchildren but that's something else I'll have to be careful of. If I had children I couldn't help but love them and once again I'd be faced with having to leave someone I loved. That's one of the reasons why I'm dating Camille. When we first started talking she made it very clear that she wants a career, not children."

For the first time Hiei spoke. "Kurama, isn't your happiness important too?"

Kurama's smile was a little sad. "It's alright Hiei, my happiness can wait. I've waited twenty-two years already, what's a few more. I'll tell you though, when I come home for good things will be different. I don't just want a string of meaningless lovers like I had in the past. I want what I had with Kuro only better."

Again he waited to gauged their reaction before continuing. "To the demon world I present myself as a strong, dominant male, but I have a secret and the only one that has ever known it was my Kuro. You're right Yusuke, I do want a male lover. One that will love me and protect me. One that will let me love him and take care of him. Not another living soul knows this but I don't want to be the dominant mate, I prefer to be submissive with a lover."

Slightly embarrassed by his admission Kurama was once again looking down at the water. If he had been paying attention he would have seen the smirk on Hiei's face and the knowing grins Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged. Raising his energy Kurama grew two large flowers. "Alright you guys, enough about me. The nectar in these works just like soap. Let's wash up and get some sleep."

A few hours later Hiei lay on his side in one of the caves watching Kurama sleep. For the first time he had hope that he could win Kurama's heart and if he wasn't mistaken he had two allies to help him attain his goal. With a smile, Hiei fell asleep dreaming of some day sleeping with Kurama, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm trying to incorporate as many review requests into this story as I can and still keep with my original idea. Keeping Kurama clueless was one request. Yusuke and Kuwabara's involvement is another. As requested I'll also try not to make Hiei's quest for Kurama's heart too easy or obvious.

The most overwhelming request I got from you awesome reviewers is that no one wants Hiei to have to wait until Shiori dies for him to get Kurama. If you read my stories you know I'm partial to Shiori being a part of their relationship but don't forget, I did let her die in my first story. Guess you'll have to wait and see.

You also seem to want a little conflict in our lover's lives too. Well, I don't know if I'd consider Camille 'conflict' but definitely an obstacle.

I had a request for Hiei to get kidnapped so Kurama could rescue him. Personally I'm not partial to torturing either of our favorite hunks like that but I do have an idea that might be a little more original (at least I hope so). Again, you'll have to wait and see.

Oh and don't be worried about 'constructive criticism', as long as no one's mean it doesn't bother me.

Leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks everyone.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

Hiei sat in the window sill of Kurama's room waiting for his partner to return from his date. Since their last mission, and Kurama's surprising confession, Hiei had been spying on the redhead and that woman. Knowledge was power and he intended to know everything about Kurama's relationship with the woman he considered to be his enemy.

He smirked as he thought about tonight's date and the three other dates Hiei had spied on over the last two weeks. His poor fox always looked bored out of his mind. As soon as Kurama would bid Camille goodnight Hiei would flit back to the apartment as if he had been there all along. With the information he gathered he intended to steal the former thief for himself.

Kurama said he wanted a lover he could take care of, and from what Hiei had seen, Camille was very independent and didn't want to be taken care of. Hiei on the other hand loved for Kurama to take care of him. Daily he was finding different ways to become the redhead's dream lover.

Looking at the scratches on his left arm the fire demon smiled as he thought about the cat he had intentionally scared in the tree across the street. Thanks to that cat in just a few minutes he would be basking in Kurama's attention.

Hiei turned to look out the window when Kurama came in. "Hello Hiei. What brings you around tonight?"

Hiei stood and moved to stand before Kurama. With his left hand he reached up to wipe lipstick from the redhead's cheek as he tried to keep the jealousy from his voice. "I was bored Fox, but it doesn't look like you were."

Kurama began to shrug off his friends comment when he noticed the wounds on Hiei's arm. Wrapping his long fingers around Hiei's wrist he examined the scratches. "Hiei, what have you gotten into now? If I didn't know better I'd say you were mauled by a cat."

As he enjoyed the attention Hiei rolled his eyes and pretended to try to pull away. "Hn. The filthy creature was in my tree."

Not allowing Hiei to escape his grasp, Kurama dragged him into the bathroom to wash the wounds. Hiei couldn't resist leaning a little closer to feel Kurama's soft hair against his face. "So you had a fight with a cat, and what, it won?"

When Hiei glared and growled at him Kurama laughed. A moment later the smile left his face. "Oh Hiei, don't tell me you killed some poor child's innocent little cat."

With a sigh Hiei allowed Kurama to put salve on the scratches. "Of course not Fox. Koenma would probably find a way to send me to jail for that. I did give it a flying lesson though."

Kurama laughed again at the image Hiei described.

The salve felt good but Hiei decided to play it up a bit and hissed as if it stung. Concerned, Kurama gently blew on the wounds as he applied the salve. If his eyes had been open he might have seen the look of pure pleasure on Hiei's face.

Before Kurama could feel him shiver at his touch Hiei pulled away. "Feed my Fox, I'm hungry."

Kurama smiled and followed his partner to the kitchen. Pulling things from the fridge he began making Hiei a late night snack. "Hiei, I never got a chance to thank you for what you did the other day. I really appreciated it."

Hiei smirked as he thought about his recent victory.

-FLASH BACK-

From a tree on Kurama's college campus Hiei spied on his partner and the ningen female as they sat on a bench talking. Angrily, Hiei watched Camille giggle as Kurama was suddenly assaulted by four silly ningen females. They were asking him stupid questions about school or his personal life. Laughing Camille waved as she slipped away leaving Kurama to fend for himself with the coeds.

When Camille was out of sight Hiei flitted down from the tree. Hands in his pockets he stalked right up to the group giving the girls a deadly glare and growl. "Get away from him you fools!"

Startled they stepped back but didn't leave. Without another word Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him away. Behind them they could hear laughter as one girl called out. "Oh Shuuichi, who's your boyfriend? He's kind of cute!"

Kurama blushed as he allowed Hiei, still holding his hand, to pull him down the street. As if he suddenly realizing they were holding hands Hiei snatched his away. "Doesn't that wench know she's supposed to protect you from females like that?"

Kurama didn't have a chance to respond before Hiei flitted away.

-END FLASH BACK-

"If you're still thinking of mating with that female she's going to have to learn to protect you Fox." Hiei tried to keep the tone of his voice neutral as he spoke.

Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder as he set a plate of leftover lasagna on the table before moving to sit beside him. "I'm afraid you'll have to remain my protector a while longer Hiei. I haven't decided to marry her yet and even if I do she'll never be able to take your place."

As he spoke Hiei was reminded of Kuwabara's words. _'There's not a person in the world who can take your place in Kurama's heart.'_

The similarity in both comments gave Hiei confidence. "You don't belong with her Fox. She's not the mate you said you wanted."

Hiei was surprised when Kurama sounded angry. "What should I do then Hiei? Maybe I should spend the rest of my human life alone waiting for some nonexistent knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet!"

Luckily Hiei didn't have to respond because he wasn't sure what he should say. With a sigh Kurama reached out and put his hand on Hiei's arm giving it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Hiei. It's been so long since Kuro died that I've almost given up hope of finding the lover I described to you. At least with someone like Camille I won't be alone and when the time comes I can walk away from her since I couldn't possibly everlove her."

Hiei finished his food and turned to look at Kurama. "Is that what Kuronue would want for you Kurama? A loveless marriage with an unsatisfying sex life."

Kurama thought a moment then laughed. "No Hiei he wouldn't.Kuro would tell me to stop whining and find the strongest, sexiest demon I could and have mind-blowing sex until neither of us could walk."

Hiei smirked. "From what you said before Fox, the one that wouldn't be able to walk is you."

Kurama blushed. "Very funny Hiei. Just because I prefer to be submissive doesn't mean I don't like to take control sometimes."

Kurama took Hiei's plate and put it in the dishwasher. "It's late Hiei, let's go to bed."

Together they went to the bedroom and it wasn't long before they were settled in bed. In the dark they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Kuronue was your best friend back then, wasn't he?"

"Yes Hiei, he was."

Suddenly Kurama felt Hiei above him. With his hands holding Kurama's wrists, Hiei pinned him to the bed. Kurama's eyes widened at the aggressive move. To Kurama's sensitive ears Hiei's voice was a seductive purr. "Then as your best friend now Kurama, I think you should follow Kuronue's advice."

Hiei dropped back to his side of the bed. His smile was hidden by the darkness as he sensed Kurama's temperature rise and his heart beat quicken. Pleased with Kurama's reaction , he began plotting ways to get rid of Camille without going to Reikai prison.

Perhaps it was time to enlist Yusuke and Kuwabara's help. On their last mission they basically said they considered him a worthy mate for Kurama. For the first time Hiei was glad his teammates considered him to be their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank you guys for keeping me straight. I forgot I made Botan pregnant in the first chapter. Poor Botan, I hope she had her baby by now. Keep up the great reviews and I'll keep adding chapters.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm going to kill you if this is some kind of joke." Hiei's threat didn't fall on deaf ears as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other nervously.

Swallowing his apprehension Kuwabara tried to reassure their friend. "Hiei trust us, we want this to work as much as you do. We've all met her and agree, Poison Ivy has to go before she kills our plant master's spirit."

Yusuke couldn't hide an amused smile at the nickname they had given Camille. "This plan is perfect Hiei. You know how territorial Youko's are. Whether Kurama knows it or not he's repeatedly claimed responsibility for your wellbeing. He won't allow anyone else to tend you when you're wounded. Hell man you practically live at his apartment. I bet he even bought that shirt you're wearing."

Looking down at the black shirt Kurama had given him he couldn't deny Yusuke's words. "You really think this ningen will be able to help me win Kurama?"

His teammates exchanged a knowing smile before Yusuke answered. "Oh yeah, no doubt about it Hiei. His name is Yoji, he's a friend of Shizuru's and he's perfect. He's about Kurama's height, slender with a hint of strength and according to the girls really hot. He's an actor and we've coached him on exactly what will make your fox crazy."

Nodding as if agreeing with what Yusuke told him Kuwabara continued. "All you have to do is let him do what Kurama would normally do for you only giving him a little more cooperation than usual. The difference is, he'll be flirting with you trying to make Kurama jealous. He's gay so he won't have any problem coming on to you."

Though Hiei was still skeptical he decided to trust them. If they could be trusted with his and Kurama's lives why not their love lives. "This had better work fools."

Just then Yukina came in. They were all at the temple for a party to welcome Koenma and Botan's new baby boy to their extended family. The only outsiders would be Camille and Shizuru's friend Yoji. "Kazuma darling, can you and Yusuke help bring in the extra chairs from the back room? Everyone should be here any minute now."

Some things never changed as Kuwabara jumped to do his wife's bidding. "Of course, anything for my sweet little Yukina. Come on Urameshi."

Yukina moved to sit beside Hiei. "Don't worry Brother, their plan may seem strange to us but I think it will work. You and Kurama belong together. Just think of this as another mission and the Reikai Tente has never been beaten. Especially when the stakes are this high."

With a little blush he leaned over and gave his sister's cheek a shy kiss. "Thank you Yukina. With you and the other's on my side we're sure to win. I refuse to lose Kurama to Poison Ivy."

Even though she knew it was mean Yukina couldn't help but giggle at the name. "Come on Hiei, let's go win your fox."

* * *

An hour later the party was in full swing and going according to plan. Together they worked to keep Kurama from seeing Yoji until the perfect time and it looked as if it had arrived.

Seeing that Yukina and Keiko had brought out the food Kurama moved to where Camille was talking with Botan. Koenma had just brought his wife a plate of food and taken little Kendall to show Yusuke. Kurama touched her arm toget her attention. "Cami, would you like me to get you a plate?"

Camille was a petite woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Though she wasn't strikingly beautiful she was very pretty. "Don't be silly Shuuichi dear, I'm perfectly capable of getting my own food."

Kurama sighed. "Of course, I just thought I'd offer."

Botan tried not to smile at Kurama's disappointment. "Hiei looks so lonely over there. Kur… Shuuichi, why don't you see if he'll join us? You're the only one he'll listen to after all."

As Kurama slowly made his way to Hiei, Camille took a closer look at her boyfriends best friend. "Botan, it's okay if you call him Kurama. Shuuichi told me about the nickname his friends call him. If you don't mind my asking, why is my Shuuichi the only one that Hiei person will listen to?"

Trying not to bristle at the woman calling Kurama hers Botan answered. "Kurama and Hiei have been best friends for years. They go way back, long before the rest of us even met them."

Camille nodded as she watched Kurama approach Hiei.

Hiei looked up at Kurama standing before him. "Hello Hiei. I see you've already claimed your favorite window sill."

Kurama wasn't surprised when Hiei gave his usual response. "Hn."

Kurama smiled as his friend. "How about I get you some food Hiei? It looks like Yukina made some of your favorites."

Just then a very attractive man approached them. Kurama couldn't have been more surprised when the man leaned a slender hip, encased in tight black jeans, against the window sill near Hiei's knees. "Here we go Hiei. I wasn't sure what to get so I hope you like what I picked us."

Looking at the plate Kurama saw it loaded with all of Hiei's favorites. When he looked back at the stranger even Kurama was startled by the hostility in his voice. "Who the hell are you?"

Hazel eyes sparkled as they boldly met green ones. When he spoke his voice was smooth and not too deep, bordering on sexy. "Since I've already met all of Hiei's other friends then you must be Kurama. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Yoji. I'd like to say I'm Hiei's date but I don't think he's ready for that yet so I guess new friend will have to do."

Kurama looked at Yoji's outstretched hand as if it would bite him. Reluctantly he shook the man's hand before looking to Hiei as if he expected the demon to deny the newcomers words. To hide his smirk Hiei quickly popped a piece of sushi in his mouth then held the plate out for Yoji to try one.

Kurama was so stunned for a moment he could only stare at the two. Before he could pull himself together Camille came up and put her arm through his. "Shuuichi dear, I'm ready to eat, would you like to join me?"

This seemed to bring Kurama out of his shock. "Yes of course Cami. See you later Hiei."

Hiei couldn't help but notice the look Kurama gave Yoji as he turned away. Only years of experience as Kurama's partner enabled Hiei to interpret that look… hatred.

Yoji smiled slyly. "Well Hiei, I think that was a good start. What do you think?"

Noticing Kurama kept turning to almost glare at Yoji, Hiei gave a little grin pretending it was for Yoji. "Not bad. I never thought I'd say this to a ni… someone like you but I owe you one."

Playing along, Yoji leaned closer as if they were sharing a lover's secret. "Don't worry about it, Shizuru has it covered. There's this really hot guy she works with and she said if I did her this favor she'd set me up with him. If this works out we'll both get the man we want."

Hiei looked to where Shizuru sat playing with baby Kendall. Sensing his gaze she turned to look at him. Hiei smirked and briefly bowed his head in thanks. Even without words she understood and nodded back.

If Kurama hadn't still be preoccupied with watching Yoji he might have noticed the unspoken exchange.

Throughout the evening Hiei and Yoji found Kurama watching them. Yoji played his roll perfectly. He wasn't overly affectionate but favored Hiei with little touches just in time for Kurama to see them. As they talked he would occasionally lean close enough for the conversation to appear intimate.

Through the jagon Hiei knew Kurama was discreetly asking the others about Yoji. The fire demon smiled at the fox's frustration when their answers were vague but suggestive.

When Kurama went alone into the kitchen Yoji grinned and moved away from the window and Hiei. "It's time to step the game up a bit Hiei. Wish me luck."

"Hn."

Kurama was in the kitchen fixing himself a drink. When Yoji walked in he stiffened. "Hey Kurama. I've been waiting all night for a chance to talk to you alone."

This peaked the Youko's interest. "Really? What ever for?"

Yoji moved closer and lowered his voice as if he was afraid of being overheard. "They tell me you're Hiei's best friend and I was hoping you could give me some advice about how to win him over. I like him a lot and it doesn't hurt that he's really hot too. Can you help me out buddy?"

Yoji waited as Kurama absorbed what he said. He took so long Yoji wasn't sure the redhead would answer. When he did his voice was deadly calm. "I am not your 'buddy'. You want my advice? Don't play around with Hiei's feelings. You hurt _him_ and I'll hurt _you_."

As gold flickered in the redheads green eyes Yoji was honestly nervous. "Whoa man, chill out. I didn't realize I was trespassing on your territory. I thought you were with that Camille chick."

When he realized what Yoji thought Kurama was startled. "I am with Camille. I have no claim on Hiei."

Yoji raised an eyebrow. "Hm, you could have fooled me. If that's really the case then I'll go see if I can get that sexy little body of his to go home with me tonight. He's had me turned on since he implied he may not be tall but he was more than strong enough to be in charge, if you know what I mean. You know Kurama, Hiei's lucky to have a friend like you to look out for him."

When he returned to Hiei, Yoji could easily see his companion was having trouble containing his smile. The fire demon couldn't help but be impressed at what he saw and heard with the jagon. "Damn you're good at this."

Like the actor that he was he bowed, accepting the praise. "Why thank you Hiei. I take it you overheard."

"You could say that." Hiei was more than a little pleased at the rise he still felt in Kurama's spirit energy.

Kurama came back out of the kitchen with a drink which Hiei noticed was a very strong Makai alcohol. When Yoji leaned close he tore his gaze away from his fox. "You know Hiei for this to be effective he'll have to see us leave together and you can't go to his place later. He has to wonder if you spent the night with me."

Hiei nodded. "Then we had better do it soon. If he has another of those drinks he'll be too drunk to remember."

Yoji stepped away from the window and held a hand out to Hiei. As Hiei blushed and took Yoji's hand he saw Kurama slam back his drink. He grinned when he saw that Camille wasn't pleased.

As they left Hiei and Yoji only made two stops. One was to say good bye to Yukina and the other was to talk to Yusuke. "Detective, you are aware of what Kurama's drinking aren't you?"

Yusuke grinned but answered in the same serious tone as his friend. "Yes Hiei, since I brought it I'm very aware of what it is."

Hiei glared. "Hn. Then I am making you responsible for making sure nothing happens to my fox tonight."

Yusuke nodded. "Understood Hiei."

When Kurama saw Hiei leave holding the attractive human's hand Kurama ignored Camille's request to leave and went to the kitchen for another drink.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really enjoying using your reviews as ideas for this story. Yoji was only going to be a one chapter character but it looks like you like him helping Hiei to taunt Kurama.

I'm glad you're enjoying this. Please keep sending your awesome reviews, they really inspire me.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 5**

It was two in the morning as Hiei watched Yusuke pull up outside the apartment in Kurama's car. The detective went around to the passenger side and helped the very intoxicated redhead out of the car. "I shoulda drove… um… what's her name? Oh yeah, Calimi home. Yushuke, make sure ya thank Keiko for me, kay?"

Kurama was leaning heavily on Yusuke's shoulder as they went into the apartment. Yusuke chuckled at his friend. "Sure Kurama, whatever you say."

When they went into the bedroom Hiei flitted to Kurama's window. Yusuke didn't comment when he saw the fire demon, knowing Kurama was too drunk to even notice. "So Kurama, what happened tonight? You don't usually drink like that."

Kurama squinted trying to see Yusuke clearly as he was lowered to the bed. After a moment he gave up and closed his eyes. "That femmy boy Yogi or Yubi or whatever, he's taking my Hiei."

Yusuke flashed Hiei a grin. With Kurama's defenses down Yusuke continued questioning him as he bent to remove the Youko's shoes. "Your Hiei?"

Kurama's eyes drifted open at Yusuke's words. "Huh? Oh yeah, that cute wittle demon is my best fwiend ya know. What'll I do if dat pretty boy takes my Frier-Fry away fwom me?"

Both Hiei and Yusuke were having trouble stifling their laughter. "Frier-Fry?"

Kurama's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Huh? No! Fy-Er-FL-Y!"

Reaching out, Yusuke tried to steady Kurama as he swayed on the bed. "If you're worried about losing your Fire-Fly maybe you should do something about it."

Annoyed Kurama pushed Yusuke's hand aside and fell back on the bed. "I don't have any claim on him, Yushuke."

"Maybe it's time you staked your claim Kurama." Yusuke lifted Kurama's feet onto the bed. He wasn't sure if Kurama heard him since he appeared to have passed out.

Leaving the apartment he found Keiko and Hiei waiting for him by their car. "Mission accomplished Hiei. Kurama's definitely jealous."

Keiko sighed. "I feel kind of bad about all this. Camille's attractive, intelligent and very nice. I think she's falling in love with Kurama too. If everything goes the way we want and Hiei gets Kurama, she's really going to get hurt."

Yusuke glanced at Hiei before put an arm around his wife. "It can't be helped Honey. Either she gets hurt or Hiei does."

Keiko smiled at Hiei. "Don't misunderstand me Hiei. You and Kurama belong together, we all know that. It's just Camille hasn't done anything wrong and I'm sorry she's going to be hurt."

Hiei nodded. "You know how Kurama feels about hurting ningens. I'm just afraid he might decide to stay with her so he isn't responsible for hurting her."

Yusuke helped Keiko into the car before turning back to Hiei. "Not a chance Hiei. The Reikai Tente always get their man, you just happen to want to have sex with this one."

Laughing Yusuke quickly ducked into the car before Hiei could get his hands on him. Waving, Yusuke and Keiko drove away.

Flitting back to Kurama's room Hiei watched his fox sleep. Kurama shifted uncomfortably. Hiei hesitated then sat on the edge of the bed and began to loosen Kurama's clothes. Before long he had the redhead naked and tucked comfortably in bed.

"Sleep well my beautiful Fox." Hiei brushed Kurama's red hair aside before leaning down to steal a gentle kiss. When Kurama sighed and leaned into the kiss Hiei's lips lingered a moment longer. Reluctantly pulling away, Hiei went to sit in the window sill. He knew he wouldn't sleep as he watched Kurama sleep.

* * *

Slowly Kurama returned to consciousness. He hadn't even moved and he knew he had died and gone to hell. Maybe he had been captured and someone was torturing him. His head felt like it was in a vice. His eyes felt swollen and he wasn't sure they would open. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

In the outer recesses of his mind he was aware of someone laughing at him. Risking the searing pain he cracked his eyes open to see Hiei smirking at him from the window. It took Kurama several attempts before he was able to whisper. "Please Hiei, kill me and put me out of my misery."

He winced when Hiei spoke in his normal voice. "You did this to yourself Fox, you pay the consequences."

"Such compassion from my… best friend." Bracing himself against the pain Kurama dared to sit up. He groaned, fighting a wave of nausea.

Kurama didn't know it but Hiei was unable to watch the redhead suffer anymore. He suddenly flitted out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a small glass containing a thick red liquid. Kurama eyed it suspiciously. "What's that?"

Hiei smirked. "Don't ask, just drink it quickly."

Hesitantly, Kurama took the glass. When he moved to smell it he saw Hiei shake his head. Deciding to trust Hiei, Kurama took a deep breath, plugged his nose and downed the contents of the glass. "Oh Gods Hiei, what the hell was that shit? It tasted like your blood mixed with something nasty and it burns."

Shaking his head Hiei didn't respond. A moment later confusion crossed Kurama's face. "Wow! My hangover's gone. If you could convince people to drink that crap you could make a fortune bottling and selling it."

Taking his left hand from behind his back Hiei showed Kurama a bloody dishtowel wrapped around his wrist. "Hn. Not likely Fox since the main ingredient is my blood."

Kurama jumped up and grabbed Hiei's wrist. As he had so many times before Kurama dragged Hiei into the bathroom to bandage his wound. "Hiei, promise me you will never do something like this again. I would never want you hurt because of me."

Hiei had a problem hiding his blush. He was practically in Kurama's arms as the fox took care of him. The beautiful words the fox spoke whispered across his ear. He had only to turn his head and he could capture those soft lips with his.

When Kurama finished, Hiei went back to the bedroom. He put on his cloak and picked up his katana preparing to leave. Before he left he noticed the distressed look on Kurama's face. "What is it Fox?"

Kurama's careful mask of calm returned quickly. "So, are you headed back to Makai?"

Hiei couldn't meet Kurama's eyes. "No, not yet. I… um… have plans."

Kurama's brow drew together in a frown "Plans?"

Red hair swayed as Kurama shook his head as if he hadn't heard right. "What kind of plans? In all the years I've known you you've never had plans."

As if a light bulb went off, realization dawned on Kurama. His voice was so quiet Hiei almost couldn't hear him. "You mean with Yoji, don't you?"

"Hn." Hiei quickly flitted out the window before Kurama could see how pleased he was by his partner's reaction.

Kurama stood there staring out the window. He had the strongest urge to go after Hiei. For some reason he was disturbed by Hiei's relationship with Yoji. Mistaking the feeling as intuition he quickly dressed and went in pursuit of his friend. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to protect Hiei.


	6. Chapter 6

I think it's time for a peek into Kurama's confused mind, so I'm going to write this from his perspective for a little while. There won't be much dialog at first.

Thanks for the great reviews and ideas. Keep them coming.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 6**

As Kurama searched for Hiei he had time to think about how strange all of the Reikai Tente had been acting recently, including himself. He wasn't sure if he was crazy or if the world had spun off it's axis.

He liked male lovers now he was dating a woman. Hiei hated humans and yet he seemed to be taken with one. Then there was Yusuke, Kuwabara and the girls. They had been acting so weird, almost obsessing with his and Hiei's love lives.

All of that was bizarre to say the least but something almost scary was happening. Kurama had been having the strangest reaction to Hiei, especially regarding his relationship with Yoji. He wasn't sure what name he would put on what he felt but if he didn't figure it out soon he might just lose his mind.

There was nothing wrong with Yoji, he appeared to be very nice, fun, attractive and sexy. He liked Hiei and seemed to take good care of him, at least that's what their friends told him. Kurama couldn't explain it but he had hated Yoji on sight. Something about the man brought out the Youko side of his personality, possessive and territorial.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Hiei needed protecting from Yoji, which was ridiculous of course. Maybe he was jealous of their blossoming relationship. Maybe he was just afraid of losing his best friend. Either way he couldn't let it go. No matter what it took he would see that the ningen didn't hurt his Fire-Fly.

'_My Fire-Fly.'_ This was another thing he was beginning to question. He had no claim on Hiei and yet even as a humanhe feltalmost possesivehim. Something from last night nagged at his subconscious. Their conversation wasn't much more than a blur but he vaguely remembered Yusuke telling him to stake his claim on Hiei. What the hell did he mean by that? He didn't want Hiei like that… did he?

Oh, he had to admit he had been physically attracted to Hiei on more that one occasion. He was one very sexy demon after all. Who wouldn't be turned on by a such a powerful demon with Hiei's sexy body. He'd seen Hiei naked and it was enough to make a Youko wish for things he shouldn't wish for from his best friend.

Even as recently as this morning, when hewoke naked, it turned him on to think of Hiei undressing him. He supposed it could have been Yusuke when he brought him home but somehow he couldn't see the spirit detective being so bold. No, it had to have been Hiei who had stripped him and put him to bed.

Suddenly he felt Hiei's ki signature and brushed all other thought aside to follow it. He was surprised when he found himself at an outdoor market where there was a cultural festival going on. He was even more surprised to see Hiei leaning against a tree watching a drama troop perform.

Being careful to mask his ki and stay out of sight he weaved his way closer. As he feared, Yoji was on a makeshift stage performing. He was dressed in a fancy kimono but wore no makeup. Watching, Kurama realized he was pretty good.

A few minutes later the skit finished and Yoji jogged over to Hiei. Kurama had to admit the man was very attractive. He had thick, shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was slender with a hint of strength and exuded confidence and sex appeal.

He smiled as he approached Hiei and it only added to his already handsome features. Hiei looked amused when Yoji stopped directly in front of him. The human placed a hand against the tree by Hiei's head and leaned down close to him. Yoji blocked Kurama's viewso he wasn't sure ifhe whispered inHiei's ear or was bold enough to kiss the fire demon in public.

Kurama didn't even notice his reaction to the intimate scene until he heard a gasp. Turning he saw two young women looking at him in fear as they quickly scurried around him and ran off. When he saw his reflection in the window of the shop he was standing by he didn't blame them for being afraid. Looking back at him was the cold, deadly glare of Yoko Kurama's golden eyes. His fists were clenched and he was pretty sure he had been growling.

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself before looking back at Hiei and Yoji. With a smirk Hiei playfully pushed Yoji away and began to walk off. Yoji laughed and almost skipped off after him. Kurama spent the next few hours following them.

They walked through the park then went to get something to eat. He didn't understand it but every time Yoji did something for Hiei that Kurama would normally do he got more angry. Later when they stopped outside an apartment building Kurama's heart pounded so hard the thought it might just jump out of his chest.

It appeared as if Yoji was trying to get Hiei to come inside with him. Hiei, obstinate as ever, resisted. Kurama couldn't describe his relief when a few minutes later Hiei flitted away. Knowing that Hiei was safe for now Kurama returned home. He had to call Camille and apologize for his behavior the night before.

* * *

Camille stood on the porch at the Minamino house saying goodnight to Shiori and Kurama. "Thank you so much for the lovely dinner Mrs. Minamino. I'm sorry I have to run off but the experiment I have running in the biology lab has to be carefully monitored."

Shiori smiled. "Oh, that's alright dear. At least my son can stay so we can have a little chat."

Kurama eyed his mother suspiciously before walking Camille to her car. Chastely he kissed her cheek then waved as she drove away.

Following Shiori into the house they began clearing the table. As they had done many times in the past they worked together to clean the kitchen. It wasn't long before his mother broached the subject of his new girl friend. "Camille seems to be a pleasant young lady and she's quite pretty."

Not sure where this was going Kurama could only agree. "Yes she is."

There was a slight pause before Shiori spoke again. "Are things getting serious between you?"

"Perhaps."

Shiori nodded, her voice holding no emotion. "I see."

Kurama was confused. "You sound as if you disapprove."

Pulling out a chair from the kitchen table Shiori sat down, indicating for Kurama to do the same. "Shuuichi, convince me you love her and I'll be happy for you."

Amazingly enough the centuries old Youko that faced demons and death on a regular basis was afraid of a simple conversation with his human mother. "Mother, I thought you would be happy that I've found a '_pleasant young lady'_ to spend my life with."

Shiori took his hand in hers. "Shuuichi, I would be happy ifI thoughtyou loved her. I might even be able to accept this if I thought she could make you happy. I only had to look in your eyes when you were together to know that she'll never be the one for you."

Kurama sighed. "Then tell me Mother, if a nice, attractive, intelligent woman isn't the one for me, then who is?"

Grinning, Shiori sounded almost amused. "Interesting you should ask me that. Son, I always thought you would fall in love with one of you friends."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Mother you know Keiko, Botan and Yukina have all been involved and even married for a long time now. Why would you think I would end up with one of them?"

Shiori gave him a sheepish grin before lowering her eyes. "That's not exactly what I meant. Darling, please don't be offended, and if I'm off base with this I apologize but I always thought you would choose someone more like… Hiei or even Yusuke."

She couldn't help but giggle when his eyes widened in surprise, almost bugging out and his mouth opened and closed several times. "Really? Why… why would you think such a thing?"

She shrugged. "Well, because the only time I have ever seen you truly happy is when you are with them. Especially when you're with Hiei. You are different with them than with anyone else, male or female. You respect and trust them like no other. Perhaps it's because they're men or demons or both."

She paused to let him absorb her words before continuing. "You've told me your Youko form is centuries old, I imagine in that time you must have had lovers, perhaps even one special lover. Did you like males or females then?"

Stunned, Kurama couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his mother of all people. "Actually Mother, I had both male and female lovers as a Youko though my preference was for males. Yes I did have a special lover, his name was Kuronue. He was the only one who ever made me truly happy but he was killed centuries ago."

Shiori gave him a quick motherly hug. "Oh Shuuichi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of a painful memory."

Kurama smiled at her sadly. "It's alright, I've actually been thinking about him a lot lately. In all these years I've never found anyone to make me as happy as I was with him. Thinking that I'd never find that happiness again, I decided to settle for an acceptable partner to help take away some of my loneliness."

Shiori lovingly brushed his hair aside. "Is that what Kuronue would have wanted for you? A loveless marriage with a woman you're not even attracted to?"

She looked at him questioningly when he gave a small laugh. "Funny, but Hiei asked me the exact same question. No Mother, he would have wanted my happiness above all things."

Shiori nodded and smiled. "Smart man. Sounds like Hiei is too. Maybe you've been looking too hard for the perfect man. He might be right before your eyes."

Kurama could only shake his head and smile. "I'll consider that. Mother how did you know that I like men?"

She shrugged. "Mother's intuition I guess. Your appearance would be another. Though I have it on good authority women find you drop dead gorgeous, it's obvious, at least to me, that it's male attention you are looking for."

At his questioning look she continued. "Your hair is beautiful but styled to appeal to men not women. You wear your clothes with the same intention, form fitting to show off your slender figure, the wayyou would for a man. Well, short of wearing a dress that is. Your voice and mannerisms are softer than most men too. That doesn't mean I think you're feminine or girlish, not at all. Just that you would rather attract a man… or demon as the case may be."

Kurama sighed. "Alright, I give up. Yes, my ideal mate would be a sexy, male demon. Unfortunately, for now I live in a homophobic, human society. Perhaps in the future, when I return to Makai, I can have that. Until then, I think I'll see where my relationship with Camille goes."

The conversation appeared to be over. Shiori resigned herself that at least she gave him something to think about and whatever decision he made she would accept it and love him no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews this story is getting. I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

I'm amazed at how many people like Yoji. I wasn't sure how he would be received but since he's not a bad guy I tried to write him fun and likable.

I want to get this up then get some sleep so I'll shut up and let you read.

P.S. Don't kill me for this.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 7**

Over the next few days Kurama kept an eye out for Hiei but as was his habit he went missing. He also spent time investigating Yoji. So far Kurama found him to be everything he appeared to be. Camille however he had been avoiding.

Ever since his enlightening conversation with his mother he was more confused than ever. Nothing like discussing your passion for demon men with your human mother to turn a man's world upside down. Since then the only solution he had come to was to hide from his girlfriend so he could think about his feelings for his best friend.

Forcing himself to focus on Yoji he watched as the brunette hurried into the park. Kurama smirked at the human's attempt to make sure he wasn't followed. When he reached the fountain in the flower garden he appeared to be looking for someone. Fearing Hiei would show up, Kurama masked his ki and hid himself better.

A few minutes later a man approached. He was tall with a muscular built much like Kuwabara's only with classically handsome features. Yoji gave him a brilliant smile before leaning up to kiss the newcomer on the cheek.

Something in Kurama snapped. Yoji's friend suddenly found himself looking up at an angry redhead from the ground. Yoji's eyes widened in fear as golden eyes bore down on him, long fingers grabbing him by the shirt front. For the second time Kurama's deadly calm voice met his ears. "I warned you what would happen if you hurt Hiei."

When the man on the ground tried to rise to protect his friend Kurama growled and merely kicked him back down. Yoji's voice trembled as he tried to defuse the situation. "Hold on Kurama, you don't understand. Hiei and I aren't… I mean, we're not really together. He knows about Max and me, and he's fine with it, I swear. Kurama you've got to believe me, it's not me Hiei wants, honest. He wants…"

Distracted by Yoji's words Kurama missed the other man getting up. Suddenly Kurama was jerked off his feet by a fist to his cheek. Recovering quickly he managed to remain on his feet. As the two men moved to face off Yoji jumped between them holding his hands out to keep them apart. "No! Don't do this! It's all a misunderstanding!"

Both men continued to glare but held their ground allowing Yoji to explain. "Max, I told you about helping Shizuru's friend so she'd set me up with you. This is Kurama, I told you about him too."

When Max relaxed his posture slightly Yoji turned to Kurama. "Kurama, you and Hiei really need to learn how to communicate. I swear it was never me Hiei wanted. I was just doing a favor for Shizuru. If you want to know more you'll have to talk to Hiei."

As fast as things escalated they deescalated. Yoji eyed Kurama suspiciously before he lowered his hands and turned to Max. Yoji gave him a shy little smile and slipped into his arms before they turned to walk away. "Oh Maxie, you came to my rescue. You're so sexy when you fight."

Kurama almost jumped when Yoji turned back to wave at him. "See you later Kurama. Good luck with Hiei."

Stunned, Kurama began walking. He was half way there before he even realized he was heading to the temple. Hiei was MIA so unfortunately their friends were going to have to answer his questions and bear the brunt of his anger if he didn't get the answers he was looking for.

Kurama was still a ways away from the temple when he suddenly felt Hiei's energy. _'Good, he's returned. Now the little demon can answer for himself what the hell is going on.'_

When he arrived, amazingly, Kurama was able to slip up to the door without being detected. When he heard his friends talking about him he didn't enter but stopped to listen.

It was Yusuke he heard first. "What took you so long Hiei? The longer you let Kurama spend with Camille the stronger her hold will be on him."

Hiei replied. "I had some things to take care of. They took longer than expected. How are things going here?"

Kuwabara sounded amused when he spoke. "Yoji told Shizuru that he's pretty sure Kurama's been following him so it sounds like things are going perfectly."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah man, Kurama's showing definite signs of jealousy. He's been asking a lot of questions about Yoji. He even suggested scaring Yoji off so he couldn't hurt you. It won't be long now until your fox dumps Poison Ivy for his little Fire-Fly."

Keiko sounded annoyed. "You guys better be careful. If Kurama finds out how you've been manipulating him, he won't care how good your intentions are, he's going to be really angry."

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now." For the first time the deadly cold voice of Yoko Kurama was directed at his friends. Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara all stood in surprise when Kurama stepped into the room. When Keiko saw the pure rage in his eyes she gasped and moved behind Yusuke.

When all three of his so-called friends looked as if they would speak at once, Kurama held up a hand. "Just shut up all of you. It's quite apparent you've been trying to sabotage my relationship with Camille. I never expected that from you. For some reason I thought my friends would trust my judgment and want me to be happy."

All of them stared at Kurama in shock as he continued. "You really had me questioning myself but now that I know I was being manipulated by the people I trusted most I know what to do. I'm going to ask Camille to marry me. I know she'll never betray my trust. Too bad I can't say the same for the man that used to be my best friend."

At the end Kurama was staring directly at Hiei. The golden eyes that were filled with anger only a moment ago were now hurt pools of green. Without waiting for a response he walked out.

Kurama had barely reached the yard when he was tackled by Hiei. They wrestled for several minutes before Hiei finally got the upper hand and pinned Kurama to the ground. He had the redhead's hands in his, trapped beside his head. "Damn it Kurama! You have to let me explain! It isn't what you think. If Camille were really what you wanted Fox, if she could even make you happy, then I'd step aside. All any of us wanted was to give you options. To let you know you didn't need to settle for that damn female."

Kurama struggled to get up but Hiei held him down. "Stop it Kurama! I don't want to hurt you!"

Breathing hard, Kurama turned away. "You already have."

When Kurama felt Hiei's temperature rise he looked back curiously. There was rage in Hiei's eyes as he looked at Kurama. Kurama held his breath when he leaned closer. His heart skipped a beat when Hiei licked his cheek where Max punched him. He shivered as Hiei's words whispered across his ear. "I'll kill whoever dared touch my fox."

There was a sudden eruption of noise as Yusuke and Kuwabara came flying off the porch. "Hiei, look out!"

Reacting on instinct Hiei rolled with Kurama just in time to avoid an energy blast from the trees. Both of them immediately jumped up and drew their weapons as a large demon with blue hair charged into the yard. Behind him were two smaller less powerful demons.

As a team they fought the intruders, for the moment forgetting the previous tension between them. The lesser demons fell quickly since they acted as shields for the larger one, protecting him from both Hiei and Yusuke's attacks.

When one of the demons they thought had been killed began to rise Kurama took his attention from the larger demon. As his whip slashed the previously fallen demon he heard Hiei scream. "KURAMA!"

He turned just as Hiei flung himself directly in front of an energy blast intended for Kurama. The blast was powerful enough to slam Hiei into Kurama knocking them both back into a tree. In an attempt to protect Hiei from further harm Kurama wrapped his arms around the fire demon shielding him from hitting the tree directly.

Kurama was momentarily stunned. When he regained his senses Yusuke and Kuwabara were running towards them. Behind them he could see that they had finished off the blue haired demon. Confident they were safe he turned his attention to Hiei.

"Hiei! Come on Hiei, wake up!" Terrified, he glanced up at his teammates, he couldn't sense Hiei at all. When Keiko and Yukina rushed out of the temple he held Hiei closer.

One look at Kurama and Yukina screamed. "HIEI!"


	8. Chapter 8

He guys, this is where I try something different. I hope this works the way I want it to. If it does then Hiei and Kurama will have some time to talk. Kurama is going to set aside his anger for now to concentrate on Hiei but don't worry, they'll hash it out later.

I know I say this every chapter (at least I hope I do) but thank you. Your reviews make me keep writing so please keep writing those terrific reviews for me. I love writing for you.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 8**

Yukina's scream still rang in his ears as Kurama, with Hiei cradled in his arms and clutched tightly to his chest, carried the fire demon to the temple. He paused only a moment as he passed the little Koorime. "Not now Yukina! Hiei needs us!"

Entering the temple Kurama went to the spare room he occasionally used and gently placed Hiei on the bed. A much calmer Yukina was right behind him. Kurama removed Hiei's clothes as Yukina checked him for injuries. Other than superficial bruising there didn't seem to be any external damage so she began using her demon energy to check for internal injuries. "Yukina, what's wrong with him? He's breathing but I can't feel him."

When she looked up at him her eyes were welled with tears. "Kurama, he's not there. Other than the bruises he's virtually unharmed but it's as if his soul is gone."

At the door Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. Seeing her husband she rushed into his arms as her tears began to fall. Before anyone could speak Yusuke's communicator went off. Under the circumstances he considered ignoring it. When it went off again he pulled it out. "What!"

On the other end Botan sounded frantic. "Yusuke! There's a band of demons that just crossed a barrier near the temple. The leader is bend on taking over the human world. Get the guys, you have to stop him!"

"Damn it Botan, tell me something I don't know!" Before he could continue Kurama grabbed the communicator.

"Hiei needs help! Get down here with Koenma now!" Kurama shoved the device at Yusuke and returned to Hiei's side.

Just as he usually did, once Yukina had treated Hiei's injuries, Kurama took over all of Hiei's care. After seeing the fire demon was clean and comfortable he applied one of his herbal creams to Hiei's bruises, feeding them his ki to speed the healing. When Keiko tried to help Kurama scared her away with a growl.

It wasn't long before Koenma and Botan appeared. Yusuke filled them in on what had happened before Koenma went to Hiei's room. At the scene inside he paused as if he were intruding on an intimate moment. Tactfully the godling kept the others from entering.

Kurama knelt at Hiei side, holding his hand as he talked softly to the silent demon. "Damn it Fire-Fly, why did you do it? No matter what, I would never want you hurt because of me. Gods Hiei, I'm so confused right now. I don't like being angry at you but I'm not sure I can forgive you for making a fool of me. You have to come back to me so we can try and work this out. I don't want to lose my best friend."

After giving Kurama a moment to collect himself Koenma knocked, pretending to have just arrived. When he entered the others joined them. Kurama eyed Koenma suspiciously before allowing him near Hiei.

Nodding, he silently acknowledged Kurama's consent before Koenma sat beside Hiei and placed a hand on his chest. A moment later he rose and turned to face Kurama and the rest of their friends. "Yukina was right, Hiei's soul is gone. I would have been notified if it went to Makai. Now we have to find out if it's been stolen or just lost."

Kurama grabbed for Koenma. It took Yusuke and Kuwabara to hold onto him. After a moment he seemed to regain some control and they let him go. "This is insane! How the hell did his soul get lost or stolen?"

Everyone just stared as their normally calm and controlled friend ranted at them. Again he seemed to regain control. "I'm sorry. I realize you don't have all the answers. Let's just find Hiei so this nightmare will end."

Like the team that they were everyone seemed to know their job. They paired up to begin searching for Hiei's missing soul. At first Yukina was going to remain with Hiei but when she noticed Kurama's reluctance to leave she went to his side. "Kurama, I should be the one to help look for my brother. Please, will you stay with Hiei. You know you are the only one he would trust to protect him."

Torn, Kurama wanted to save Hiei and protect him at the same time. Seeing his dilemma Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay with him Kurama. Trust me, at his side is where Hiei would want you to be."

Seeing the sincerity in Yusuke's eyes Kurama nodded at him before leaning down to kiss Yukina's cheek. "Thank you."

When they left the room Kurama went to sit on the bed facing Hiei. He placed a hand on the fire demon's chest needing to feel his partner's heart beat. "Don't worry Hiei. The Reikai Tente never fail, especially when their mission is as important as this."

Restless, Kurama rose and went to the window. Looking out he sent out his ki as if calling to Hiei's soul. Almost immediately he got a weak response. _"Kurama."_

Startled the redhead whipped around and rushed back to the bed. "Hiei! Speak to me Fire-Fly."

The figure on the bed continued to lay there as quiet as death but once again Kurama heard his voice clearly. _"Fox, why is it so dark?"_

Kurama touched Hiei's chest once again searching for his friend's soul but still there was nothing. Looking around the room Kurama half expected to see an apparition of his friend but found none. "Hiei, where are you? I can't find you, please come to me."

"_I'm right here Fox but I can't see you either, it's too dark."_ Hiei's voice was so close but definitely not coming from his body.

Deciding to experiment Kurama didn't speak out lout when he responded. _"Hiei, can you hear me?"_

"_Of course I can hear you Kurama. You sound close enough to touch but I can't seem to move. Fox, tell me what's going on?"_

Tentatively Kurama stoked Hiei's cheek. _"Hiei, I'm touching you, can you feel me?"_

"_No. Damn it Kurama, tell me what's wrong."_ The fire demon was beginning to get annoyed.

Kurama took Hiei's hand in his. _"Do you remember the blue haired demon attacking us?"_

"_Of course, he was going to shoot you. I couldn't allow that."_

Kurama was so angry he spoke out loud without even thinking about it. "Damn it Hiei! Don't ever do something so stupid again. If you would have just let him shoot me this wouldn't have happened."

"_You still haven't told me what happened Fox."_

Now wasn't the time to scold Hiei so Kurama let it go for now. "You've been unconscious since the blast threw you into my arms and both of us into a tree. We're not sure how but your soul is missing. Everyone just left to go look for you when you suddenly spoke to me. I need to call them back so we can figure out where you are and get you back in your body."

Picking up a communicator that was left on the dresser Kurama flipped it open. "Yusuke, get everyone back here. I've found Hiei."

In a matter of minutes everyone had returned, excitement in the air as everyone talked at once to Hiei and to each other. Yukina came in and rushed to Hiei's side. When she saw that his condition hadn't changed she looked up at Kurama puzzled. Smiling he slipped an arm around her. "Hiei, Yukina's and the others are here. Why don't you let them know you're alright."

Kurama smiled as Hiei shyly spoke to his sister. _"I'm fine Yukina, you don't need to worry."_

If possible Kurama's smile grew at Hiei's words. "See Yukina, he's fine."

When his friends all looked back and forth at each other before looking curiously at him he realized they hadn't heard Hiei. "You didn't hear him did you? I don't understand, I can hear him perfectly. He said 'I'm fine Yukina, you don't need to worry'."

They all stared at him a moment before Koenma moved forward. Kurama looked nervous as Koenma reached a hand out and laid in on his chest. A moment later he felt warmth as the godling's ki passed through his body. He didn't have to wait long for answers when Hiei's question told him all he needed to know. _"Kurama, I can't hear them either, just you. Wait, I feel something strange. I'm not sure but I think it's Koenma."_

The look in the redhead's eyes told Koenma he knew what had happened. Since Kurama was the only one that could communicate with Hiei he nodded indicating for Kurama to tell everyone. Kurama went to sit beside Hiei's body before he spoke "Hiei, everyone's here and we've figured out where your soul is. Amazingly enough it couldn't be in a safer place. Fire-Fly, the reason I'm the only one that can hear you and you me is because your soul is right here… inside me."

_"What the hell do you mean, inside you? How do I get out of you and inside me!"_

Kurama looked up at Koenma. "He wants to know how we're going to put his soul back."

Koenma exchanged a look with Botan before he spoke. "I don't know if we can. It's never been done before."

_"Kurama, what did he say?... Kurama!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. I'm redecorating one of the bathrooms and it turned into a major project. I'm going to start this while the paint dries on the bamboo stencils. Thank heaven stencil paint drys slow.

It doesn't help that I kind of have writers block for this chapter. I doknow howthis is going toendthough, I think you'll like it. Don't worry we've got at least two chapers before that.

I'll shut up now and let you all read. Thanks for a record 20 reviews on the last chapter. It makes my day every time I read them. Enjoy.

Some times Kurama speaks to Hiei "normally" and sometimes _"telepathically"._

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 9**

It had been almost two hours since Hiei had been told that for now his soul was trapped inside of Kurama. The fire demon hadn't spoken a word since hearing the news, so Kurama figured he was pouting.

Even though he and Hiei were best friends, Kurama wasn't thrilled with the idea of having the fire demon's soul inside him. He was still angry at Hiei and the rest of the gang but he would have to deal with all of that later. Right now his priority was taking care of Hiei andgettinghim back to normal.

Since physically Hiei was fine, Kurama left him in Yukina's capable hands to go to his apartment for his lap top and books. He could still do his homework while taking care of Hiei. Not sure how long he would be gone, Kurama packed a bag for himself, adding a few things that Hiei kept at his place. He then watered his plants and fed them some of his spirit energy in case he wasn't able to come back for a few days.

Just before he left he took a minute to check his messages. There was one from Shiori and three from Camille. Picking up the phone he dialed his mother's number. He told her he would be staying at the temple for a while since Hiei had been injured and he was caring for him there. "Shuuichi, is Hiei going to be alright? I'll be glad to come and help if you need me."

He couldn't help but smile at her concern. She had always had a soft spot for Hiei and couldn't resist mothering him. "Thank you for the offer Mother but physically he's alright, it's just… complicated. I'm sure in time he'll be fine."

Shiori didn't sound totally convinced. "Alright son but unless he comes to see me in the next few days I'm coming to the temple to check on him myself. In the mean time give him my love."

Kurama chose his words so Hiei would get the message. "I promise to give him your love Mother. I'm sure Hiei will be glad to see you. If he's not better in a couple of days then I'll explain everything when you come see him."

After hanging up Kurama gathered his things and left the apartment. As he loaded his car he almost jumped when Hiei suddenly spoke. _"You called Shiori but why didn't you call Camille?"_

Getting in the car Kurama shrugged as if Hiei could see him. _"I don't know. I guess I just don't know what to say to her right now."_

There was several minutes of silence before Hiei spoke again. _"Kurama, I'm sorry. I never meant…"_

"No Hiei! I don't want to do this right now! I can't have you in my head and fight with you at the same time." After his harsh words Kurama spent the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

"Alright Koenma, what are you doing to get Hiei's soul back in his own body. Kurama was just realizing his feelings for Hiei when he discovered our little plot. Now he's feeling betrayed and we need to get Hiei back so they can work things out." Yusuke was leaning on Koenma's desk with Kuwabara pacing behind him. 

Closing the large book in front of him Koenma indicated for them to have a seat. "I meant it when I said I didn't know if we could transfer Hiei's soul back. This type of thing has only happened a hand full of times to our knowledge. Each time the displaced soul had no body to go back to because it had died. Nothing needed to be done about it because most humans and even the couple of demon's this happened to aren't as spiritually aware as Hiei and Kurama."

Kuwabara stood and began pacing again. "Maybe if we understood how or why this happened it would help us figure out how to undo it."

Koenma sighed. "I already thought of that. Our research indicates that in every instancethe displaced soul transferred to the bodyof it's soul mate. We believe that when the body died the soul refused to leave it's mate and transferred there instead of to Reikai as it should have."

Excitedly Yusuke moved to the edge of his seat. "Then why isn't Hiei dead?"

Koenma sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because he's an 'S' class demon. He's by far more powerful than anyone else this has ever happened to. Our research hasn't revealed anything else of any use. Our job is to retrieve souls not move them around."

Laughing,Yusuke jumped up. "You realize what this means don't you? Hiei and Kurama are soul mates, they really do belong together."

After saying goodbye to his friends, Koenma continued his research.

* * *

After dinner Kurama spent a couple of hours on his homework. He'd only heard a few words from Hiei since returning to the temple and it was starting to get on his nerves. "Hiei, I may not want to… discuss certain things right now but that doesn't mean we can't talk." 

The voice responded was very quiet. _"You should tell Shiori she doesn't need to come see me. It's not like I can talk to her anyway."_

It didn't seem so weird to talk to the voice in his head if he could at least look at Hiei when he did so Kurama went to sit beside him on the bed. The redhead smiled as he looked at his best friend. Even after all these years Hiei still felt unworthy of Shiori's affection. "You don't truly believe she'd listen to me do you? Ever since I told her you were an orphan so she wouldn't question why you were around all the time, she's loved you just like a second son. If you're not better soon then nothing anyone says will keep her away."

If he were able Kurama knew Hiei would be blushing right now. "It's okay Hiei. At least she can see that you're unharmed and you can always talk to her through me."

"_I guess. It just won't be the same." _Kurama figured that was as close as Hiei would get to admitting that he liked the motherly hugs Shiori always gave him.

They talked a little more as Kurama got ready for bed. He had unpacked earlier and now brought out a clean t-shirt and sweat pants to dress Hiei in. The fire demon had been lying naked under a sheet since Kurama had undressed him earlier so Yukina could treat his injuries.

As he pulled back the sheet, Kurama couldn't help but once again admire Hiei's muscular body. Suddenly aware that Hiei was in his head and might be able to read his thoughts Kurama quickly dressed him and pulled thecovers back up.

Not wanting any more surprises today he decided to just ask Hiei what he could hear. "Hiei, can you only hear me when I talk or speak to you with telepathy or can you hear my thoughts too?"

"_Unless your head is empty Fox then I only hear what you want me to. At first it was just all black and quiet. Now I'm able to sense a few things. I could tell when you were with Yukina earlier and a minute ago your heart beat got faster but not much else. Why?"_

Climbing into the bed Kurama lay on his side looking at Hiei's sleeping body. "No reason, Iwas justwondering. It's late, let's get some sleep."

"_Kurama, I know you're mad at me. I just wanted to say… thank you for not abandoning me even though you have every right to."_ Hiei's words were barely whispers in Kurama's head.

Kurama's heart was racing again as he whispered back. _"No matter what Hiei, I'll always be here if you need me. I'm sorry I implied otherwise earlier. Goodnight Fire-Fly."_

_"Goodnight my Fox."_

It was some time before Kurama slept. Twice today Hiei had referred to him as 'my Fox'.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Sorry the last chapter was a little short but I wanted to post something while I had the chance. This one should be a little better and a little longer.

Thanks everyone for reviewing. I'm going to keep this short so, happy reading.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 10**

Two days later Kurama woke suddenly with his heart racing and breathless from one of the best wet dreams he'd ever had. Slowly he came down from his pleasure high, blushing as he recalled some of the vivid images from the dream. It took him a moment to realize that the lover from his dreams was practically in his arms.

Kurama lay against Hiei's side, his arm was across the fire demon's muscular chest and his head rested on his shoulder. Startled, he began to pull away then hesitated. Reassured by the fact that Hiei was unaware of his movements, Kurama nuzzled into his neck savoring the feeling of soft black hair caressing his face. Breathing deep he smiled at the lingering scent of home that always followed Hiei when he returned from Makai.

"_Fox, is everything alright.? You're heart's racing."_ Hiei's voice held a barely detected hint of amusement.

"Everything's fine Hiei. I just had a strange dream that's all." His voice was shaky as Kurama practically jumped from the bed and ran to the shower to wash away the after effects of the sexy dream.

If Hiei were in his body his grin would have been from ear to ear. He had honored Kurama's request not to talk about the trouble between them but that didn't mean the fire demon had been idle. Within a few hours of being in Kurama's mind, as he had begun to think of it, he realized he could sense things around him, including Kurama.

The Youko's own mental control was too strong for Hiei to know his thoughts but not so strong as to keep his curious friend from his memories or as he had just learned, his dreams. Of course he didn't share this little bit of information with the fox, at least not yet.

Yesterday Hiei began poking around in Kurama's head and came across his memories. It wasn't as if Hiei could actually see them, more like he could just sense them and know what they were. Even though he felt a twinge of jealousy, the memories he was most interested in were those of Kurama with his old lover Kuronue.

When he first discovered Kurama's memories he almost didn't pursue them. Memories were meant to be private and only shared with the holder's consent. Kuronue had his fox's love however and he hoped the Chimera could in some way help him win Kurama's love for himself.

He wasn't exactly sure how but last night Hiei's little trip through the Youko's past had somehow ended up giving Kurama the most erotic dream Hiei could have ever imagined. The memory had been of the Youko on his hands and knees as Kuronue took him in a frenzy of passion.

Excited just hearing the impassioned cries of his fox Hiei must have called out to him. In sleep Kurama's control must have slipped because the next thing Hiei knew it was no longer a memory but a dream. The Chimera faded away and Kurama's lover became a very passionate fire demon. He felt as if it were his hand tangled in the Youko's long silver hair as they made love.

When Kurama cried out Hiei's name as the dream lover's reached their mutual climax Hiei would have needed a shower as well if he had been in his body. The image of the sexy Youko willingly submitting to him had Hiei more convinced than ever to make Kurama his at any cost. Armed with the knowledge that Kurama was turned on dreaming of Hiei as his lover the fire demon decided to resume his quest for the Youko's love today.

Kurama was toweling himself dry as he reentered the bedroom. Pausing he looked at Hiei lying so still on the bed. When his groin reacted to the innocent looking demon Kurama realized he must still be feeling the effects of the dream.

He'd had his share of sexy dreams since his human body had reached puberty some years ago but nothing as erotic as last night. It was as if someone reached way back in his mind and brought out his deepest hidden desires and played them out just for his pleasure. "Too bad it was just a dream."

Kurama hadn't realized he'd voiced his thoughts until Hiei spoke making him jump. _"Must have been some dream if you're still thinking about it. Care to share Fox?"_

"No!" Kurama almost shouted at him. Then suddenly a thought hit him. "Hiei, can you see my dreams?"

There was only a slight pause before Hiei answered, his voice a little annoyed. _"I told you I'm in complete darkness. I can't see a damn thing in here."_ Hiei waited. Technically he hadn't lied. Kurama asked if he could see his dreams not if he knew what they were. A moment later he felt Kurama relax.

Kurama sighed, he didn't think he could handle Hiei seeing that dream on top of everything else going on between them right now. "It must be hard being in the dark all the time. You can talk to me, maybe today you should try to reach Yukina. You've always had a special link with her."

That was actually on his to do list for today. He needed an ally he could reach on the outside. _"That's a good idea Fox. You should hurry and get dressed though, unless you want Shiori to come in and find you naked."_

Kurama yelped as he hurried into his clothes. Just as he was tucking his shirt in Shiori knocked then peeked into the room. "Shuuichi, I'm sorry. Did I come too early? I just couldn't wait any longer to see my boys."

Holding out a hand to her Kurama invited her in with a smile. "No Mother, you know you're always welcome. Your boys as you call us are just fine… well for the most part. Why don't you come see for yourself."

Kurama led her to the bed. Seeing Hiei there she looked up at Kurama curiously and whispered. "Is he sleeping?"

He smiled sadly. "No Mother, Hiei's not sleeping. His body just can't wake up right now. A few days ago we were attacked by a demon that hit him with a powerful energy blast. It threw Hiei into me knocking us both into a tree. When we examined him we found him to be virtually unharmed except that… his soul was gone."

Shiori gasped interrupting him. Sitting on the bed she took Hiei's hand in hers. "Oh Hiei! Shuuichi, how can he live without a soul? Have you found it, can it be put back?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara had filled Kurama and Hiei in on everything that they found out in Reikai except the part about them being soul mates. After Kurama's reaction to their matchmaking, or rather unmatchmaking of him and Camille, they didn't think he was ready to hear that yet.

"The best Koenma can figure he's only alive because he's such a powerful demon. We did find his soul though, in the most interesting place… it's inside of me." Anxiously Kurama watched his mother's reaction.

Her eyes widened as she comprehended his words. "Oh my. Well, Hiei couldn't be in a safer place than with his best friend. You didn't say anything about putting it back in him. I can't imagine this happens very often."

Standing by his mother Kurama couldn't resist reaching out to bush a hand across Hiei's cheek. Shiori smiled knowingly at the innocent gesture. "No Mother, this doesn't happen often. In all the other instances the body died leaving the soul with no host of it's own. Apparently Hiei and I are the first to be spiritually aware enough to know it even happened. Koenma and Botan have been trying to find a way to make Hiei better again."

Not all of Kurama's intelligence came from being Youko. Shiori caught on quickly. "So Hiei's aware of what's going on. He can hear you but not me, right? That's why you've been repeating the things I say."

Smiling, Kurama nodded. "Yes Mother, that's why I've been repeating things or talking to him telepathically so Hiei can follow the whole conversation."

Shiori now reached out to hold Kurama's hand as well as Hiei's. "Oh, this must be so hard on him. What's it like for him in there? Can he see or hear anything but you?"

Throughout the conversation Kurama had telepathically filled Hiei in on any parts he may have missed. _"Tell her what you must Fox. You can answer as well as I can."_

Kurama and Shiori spent the next hour talking with Hiei. When Shiori rose to leave she leaned down to give Hiei a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Shuuichi, you tell him I love him and I'll come back in a few days if he doesn't come see me first. Tell him I'll be looking forward to hearing about all the interesting thing that are really going on in your head."

Kurama laughed as he kissed her goodbye. "Oh no, I forbid Hiei from revealing any secrets he finds while he's wandering around in my head."

After Shiori left Kurama put his hands on his hips and turned to look at Hiei. "Hiei, you suddenly got awfully quiet. What are you up to?"

He could hear Hiei's wicked little laugh. _"Just seeing what I can find that I can use as blackmail. You're what, like a million years old? There's got to be some interesting things hiding in here you'd pay to keep quiet."_

"Don't you dare you little demon! And I am not a million years old you brat!" Kurama tried to sound threatening but failed miserably.

Once again Hiei laughed. _"You know your secrets are safe with me Kurama. I can't believe I'm saying this but can my silence at least bribe you to keep talking. When you're quiet it gets kind of creepy in here."_

Again Kurama couldn't resist reaching out to touch Hiei. He didn't stop to question why he had been doing that a lot lately. "Oh Hiei, of course we can talk. What do you want to talk about?"

Hiei hesitated, not sure if what he wanted to know was on Kurama's taboo list of conversation topics. _"Someone hit you the other day. I still want to know what happened."_

This time it was Kurama who hesitated. Hiei felt him draw a deep breath before answering. "I'm not sure I should tell you but Yoji said you knew, so here goes. I saw Yoji with another man and confronted him about cheating on you. Max, that was his name, took offense at me roughing up his… boyfriend and we got in a little scuffle. I guess me defending you was for nothing though since it turns out Yoji was only your fake boyfriend."

Hiei couldn't believe his luck. _"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have been hurt because of me. Kurama, I…"_

"Hiei, can we change the subject? I really don't want to talk about this." Kurama moved from the bed to look out the window.

Hiei hated hearing the hurt in Kurama's voice. This had to stop. _"When will we talk about it Kurama? When I'm better? What if I don't get better and were stuck like this? We have to work this out!"_

Kurama didn't answer as he opened the window and slipped through it. Once outside he headed into the forest. He didn't even realize he was running until he cleared the trees and saw the ocean. The sand slowed his pace and after a moment he fell to his knees.

"_You can't run away from me Kurama. I've waited like you asked but we need to resolve this."_

Kurama's heart was racing but not from the run. "What if we can't resolve it Hiei? How will you survive inside me if we're not speaking to each other? How will I survive without my best friend?"

Hiei could hardly believe it but Kurama sounded near tears. "_The other day you said that no matter what you would always be here for me. That works both ways Fox. No matter what I will always be your best friend and I will always be here for you. That's why I know we can get through this. If you want we'll take it a little at a time."_

Kurama took off his shoes and pulled up his pant legs to walk along the beach wading in the water. This time when he spoke he seemed to have calmed down. "That might be okay. If we take it slow and with the knowledge that nothing can come between our friendship then we'll be fine. Thank you Fire-Fly."

Hiei was relieved but he knew this wasn't over yet. _"I have only one request Kurama. If in the end you still want to marry that woman, promise you won't do it while I'm still in here. I can't stand the thought of you with her, if I had to live it every day I'd lose my mind."_

Kurama smiled. "I promise, until you and your body are reunited it's just you and me Hiei."

Silently Hiei prayed it would be just the two of them forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I think this is the longest chapter of the story. I hope it's good and doesn't just ramble.

Thanks to all who read and review. I love the guesses as to how Hiei will get his soul back. You'll have to wait and see if you're right.

**Standard disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 11**

After spending an enjoyable hour at the beach talking with Hiei, Kurama reluctantly returned to the temple. As he approached he could almost feel Hiei's withdrawal. Therefore he wasn't surprised to suddenly find the reason for the fire demon's mood change throw herself into his arms. "Camille."

In his head Kurama heard Hiei growl.

"Oh Shuuichi, I almost feel like I owe you an apology."

"_For breathing?"_

"_Hiei!"_

Oblivious to the telepathic conversation going on before her Camille continued. "I was angry with you for not calling me but now your friends have told me about poor little Hiei being ill and I feel awful for what I thought. Hiei's so lucky to have such good friends but Darling you shouldn't be missing so much school."

"_Yes DARLING, what about school?"_

It took all of Kurama's control not to visibly show his irritation. "School is fine Cami. I've been in touch with my professors through e-mail and am able to keep up with my studies from here."

"_Hn, take that bitch. My Fox can take care of 'poor little Hiei' and school without you just fine woman."_

"Will Hiei be alright? I'd like to say hello while I'm here if it's alright." At Camille's request, Kurama gave Hiei a wicked laugh.

"_Kurama, don't you dare!"_

"_Then cut it out Hiei!"_

Kurama took Camille's arm and lead her outside. "I don't think that's such a good idea Cami. Hiei's having a really bad day today and it's about to get much worse."

Camille looked questioningly at his last statement but allowed him to escort her to her car. Before climbing in she leaned up for a kiss. Tactfully Kurama diverted and kissed her cheek.

Hiei groaned loudly. The sneer in Kurama's voice was quite obvious. _"What's the matter Hiei, jealous?"_

"_Hn!"_

Without missing a beat Kurama spoke sweetly to Camille. "I'm sorry you worried Cami. I didn't mean to upset you. Unfortunately Hiei and school take up so much of my time right now I may not get to call you for a few days."

Camille reached out the car window to caress his cheek. "That's alright Shuuichi dear, you just take care of Hiei and don't worry about me."

Climbing the temple steps Kurama waved as Camille drove away. When he reached the temple Kurama's tightly held control on his temper snapped. "Damn it Hiei, what the hell was that all about?"

The redhead had been so absorbed in trying to control a verbal conversation with Camille and a telepathic one with Hiei he didn't even notice his friends were watching and listening to the whole thing. A small noise, he thought from Yukina, caught his attention.

Turning he saw Yukina and Keiko with their arms around each other, each had her head buried in the others shoulder. At first glance it appeared they were crying. Their giggles suddenly told him otherwise. Looking around he found Yusuke on the floor by the sofa and Kuwabara in the corner. Both had hands over their mouths and tears running down their faces as they tried to hide their laughter.

Not sure what was going on Kurama allowed his anger at Hiei to be projected onto them. "What the hell's so damn funny?"

Realizing they were caught, all four of his friends began to laugh out loud. Yusuke, unable to rise and walk, crawled over to Kurama and, still laughing, reached up to grab his shirt. "Dear gods Kurama! How the hell can you have a straight face? That was the funniest damn thing I've ever heard."

Kuwabara was almost panting as he tried to regain some composure. "Yeah Kurama, I've never heard you and the shrimp go at it like that. Camille being totally clueless made it even funnier."

"_Fox, did they just say they could hear me?"_

When Yukina came running at Kurama he held out his arms to catch her in them. "Oh Hiei! I've missed you so much. Yes brother, we can all hear you. Everyone except Keiko that is, I've been filling her in."

Yusuke, finally able to get up, slapped Kurama on the back. "Isn't it great Kurama? I hope this means we can hear and talk to Hiei all the time and not just because you were both so mad."

Releasing Yukina, Kurama gave Yusuke a glare that would have made Hiei proud. "I'm glad everyone enjoyed themselves at my expense once again. If you all want Hiei that bad you can have him. I've had it with the little bastard! Damn it Hiei you had no right to do what you did! I wish you'd get the hell out of my head and leave me alone!"

Everyone stared as Kurama stalked to his room and slammed the door.

Leaning back against the door Kurama realized he was so mad he was shaking. Noticing Hiei's lifeless form lying on the bed, guilt caused most of Kurama's anger to evaporate. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, held it a moment, then released it in a big sigh.

"Hiei?"

When there was no response he tried again. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

Still getting no response Kurama went to sit on the bed. "Hiei, if your reaction has anything to do with the unresolved issues we're dealing with then maybe we should talk about them now."

When Hiei spoke he was so quiet and calm it made Kurama nervous. _"You made your position very clear Kurama, there's no reason for us discuss it further. As far as the issues, I lied and manipulated you but I swear it wasn't for anyone's amusement. I'm sorry. As requested, I'll leave you alone now."_

Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't do this Hiei. Not two hours ago we both promised nothing would ever come between our friendship."

Again he got no response. "Fine you won't talk to me, well then you'll just have to listen to me."

Pulling out his book bag Kurama dug around until he found what he was looking for. Climbing on the bed he repositioned Hiei then snuggled under the fire demon's arm, against his side, resting his head on his partner's strong shoulder. "There, isn't this cozy? I found this great manga at the book store, it's called 'Fake'. I think you'll like it. It's about these two cops, Dee and Ryo. Dee is bisexual and has the hots for his sexy new partner Ryo. Ryo's a little confused about his feelings for Dee, but he sure seems to enjoy it when his horny partner puts the moves on him."

This time Kurama didn't wait for a response but began reading the book. Before turning each page he gave Hiei a detailed description of each illustration. Hiei made no comment until about half way through the book. On an assignment Dee gets Ryo's attention with a really hot, no holds barred kiss. Suddenly Kurama heard a soft voice. _"Dee just kissed his partner? That Ryo guy doesn't even seem to like Dee like that."_

Kurama smiled. "He seems to like the kiss well enough. The picture shows him opening his mouth for Dee's tongue."

Hiei got quiet again until near the end of the book when Ryo kisses Dee a second time. _"That Dee just doesn't give up does he?"_

With a little laugh Kurama agreed. "No he doesn't. He knows what he wants and he's going after it."

Five minutes later when Kurama announced the end and closed the book he heard from Hiei again. _"That's it? What happens with them? Does Dee ever get Ryo?"_

Kurama turned to look at Hiei with a grin. "Yes Hiei that's it… for book one. This is actually a seven book series. Quit pouting and talk to me and maybe I'll read you book two tomorrow."

"_I'm not pouting. You said you'd had enough of me and to leave you alone. I just did what you wanted."_

Putting the book away he got out book two and set it on the bedside table. "I told you I didn't mean it. Life's not perfect Hiei, we're bound to fight sometimes, especially when you behave like an ass but we can't let things like that come between us."

When Hiei didn't speak right away Kurama thought he was giving him the silent treatment again. _"Fox, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. You were right, I was… jealous. I like having you all to myself and I didn't want to share you with _that woman_."_

Hiei confession made him blush. "You don't have to ever be jealous Fire-Fly. You will always be my best friend and no one will ever take your place in my heart."

"_You have a special place in my heart too Fox." _Hiei's spoke so softly Kurama barely heard him.

Kurama didn't quite understand why but at Hiei's words his blush deepened. Hiei had opened up to him and Kurama felt the need to return the gesture. "Hiei, you're not the only one that got jealous. For absolutely no good reason I hated Yoji the moment I saw you together. I know that's stupid, I mean I was at the party with Camille and yet… I didn't want anyone taking care of you but me. It felt like he was trying to take my place."

"_Never! No one could ever take your place. Kurama, will you let me explain about Yoji now?" _

The sincerity in Hiei's voice touched something inside Kurama. Shyly he crawled on the bed and snuggled back into Hiei resting his head on his shoulder, surprised at how right it felt. "I'd like that Fire-Fly."

Slowly Hiei started his story. _"Remember the mission in the swamp and bathing in the pond? Gods you were so beautiful that day. I had always been attracted to you… even a little in love with you, but watching as you played naked in the water did something to me. I began wishing for more than your friendship."_

Kurama wasn't sure what he expected Hiei to say but a confession of love wasn't it. "Go on Hiei, I'm listening."

"_Problem was you were already dating tha… Camille. Even after you admitted to wanting a dominant male demon for your lover I hesitated. Then somehow the detective and the oaf convinced me that I could take you away from her. After that the girls got involved in their little matchmaking scheme and the next thing I knew I as on a fake date with that human trying to make you jealous."_

Kurama couldn't help but smile at the contempt in Hiei's voice at having to pretend to date Yoji. "I see. Things didn't exactly go the way you planned now did they Fire-Fly?"

"_No. All I accomplished was getting you mad at me and making you distrust me. To top it off, after all that you're still going to marry that woman." _Hiei couldn't keep the sadness from his voice.

There was a long pause as Kurama considered what Hiei said. "I can't tell you what's going to happen with us Hiei but you've given me a lot to think about. As for Camille, I was angry when I said I was going to marry her. Actually she's been annoying the crap out of me since the night of the party. I think maybe I need to stop saying I'm by and just admit I'm gay."

In his head he heard Hiei give a whoop of excitement. _"Yes! Call her now Fox, and dump her ass!"_

Shaking his head Kurama laughed. "No Hiei. Breaking up with a ningen female is not done over the phone. I'll take care of it just as soon as you're better. I refuse to have a repeat of today with you mouthing off in my head while I break her heart."

Before Hiei could answer there was a knock at the door and Yukina peeked in. Seeing Kurama's smile as he lay nestled against Hiei she turned and called behind her. "It's okay everyone, they made up."

Suddenly everyone rushed into the room. Yukina sat on the bed beside Hiei, with Keiko at the foot as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood beside the bed. Yusuke had a big grin. "So, this looks promising."

Embarrassed by the intimate position they were in Kurama blushed and nervously pushed off of the fire demon's chest sitting up. Noticing his friend's discomfort Kuwabara let the redhead off the hook. "It's about time you two came to your senses. I didn't realize it'd be that hard to get you together."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Not seeing the look in Kurama have his partner Yusuke concurred. "Yeah man, it's so obvious you and Hiei belong together. It's about time you realized it Kurama, now all you have to do is get rid of Camille and live happily ever after."

Kurama raised an eyebrow but before he spoke Hiei interrupted. _"Idiots! The only thing you got right is that Kurama's dumping that woman."_

Shaking his head Kurama addressed his friends firmly. "You guys are a piece of work. What delusions are you suffering from that you think you know who I should be with? Camille is lovely, pleasant young woman that I could have had a perfectly normal life with but you sabotaged any chance we might have had because you thought you knew better than I what was best for me."

When no one spoke Kurama continued. "For your information, Hiei and I are not together."

Four sheepish faces suddenly turned to shock and they all seemed to speak at once.

"That can't be."

"You and Hiei are perfect for each other."

"We saw you all cuddled up together."

"Damn it Kurama, what will it take to get through to you?"

Hiei's voice silenced them all. _"Shut up! Enough of this! You are all going to stay out of our relationship from here on out. If Kurama and I are supposed to be together we'll work it out ourselves. If any of you interfere again you'll answer to my katana."_

No one had to tell Keiko what was said this time. Knowing he could be heard Hiei made sure even the human got the message. Nervously all four of them agreed. Kurama sighed his relief. "Good, now that's settled I will say this, Hiei's given me a lot to think about. Even though I've been attracted to Hiei, I never considered that he might be interested in me as more than a friend. Now that I know he's at least interested, we'll have to see what happens. The first order of business though is to get Hiei out of my head and back into that sexy body of his."

With a sly grin Kurama laughed at their shocked expressions. Finally Yusuke grinned. "I always knew you were a pervert at heart. While you're thinking about a possible relationship with Hiei remember something. When we were bathing in that pond in Makai you described a strong, dominant, male, demon lover that you could love and take care of. It was obvious to everyone but you apparently, that demon is Hiei."

After their friends left, Kurama looked shyly at Hiei before slowly snuggling back down beside him. "You got awfully quiet Fire-Fly."

"_I think my awareness is growing. I can tell when you're touching me now."_

Grinning, Kurama ran his hand across Hiei's chest. "Do you mind?"

"_No Fox, not at all. Kurama, are you really considering being with me, even after everything that's happened?"_

Closing his eyes, it was easy for Kurama to imagine the two of them lying in bed together, maybe after making love, having an intimate conversation. "I can't deny that in every way I can think of you truly could be the lover I've dreamed of. Add to that the fact that you are my best friend and my partner. Hiei I'd be stupid not to give us a chance."

Hiei couldn't recall even one moment in his entire life better than this one. _"Then hurry up and get me out of here Kurama because once you do I intend to fight for and claim what's mine. Just so we're clear, you will be mine."_

Kurama shivered at the passion he heard in Hiei's words. "Any thing you say Hiei. Now, how about a bath? This could be interesting since now you're not just my friend but hopefully my future lover."

"_You just want to see my sexy body you pervert!"_

Lifting Hiei from the bed Kurama laughed. "That's me baby, and don't you forget it."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, it's time to give proper credit to the writers of the manga 'Fake'. I didn't want to give it away in the last chapter. 'Fake' by Sanami Matoh is published by Tokyopop and like YuYu Hakusho I own nothing. I picked it because I thought Hiei might enjoy a manga with action and a hint of steamy romance between two sexy New York cops.

I'll just say a quick thank you to all who reviewed. I know I say it every chapter but I truely mean it more each time I read your wonderful words. I really love it when I see someone new review one of my strories. I always check out your profiles and even your YYH fics (I'm very monogomous to YYH). Thanks again and happy reading.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 12**

The next few days settled into a comfortable routine for Kurama. In the morning he'd wake early and slip out the window to walk on the beach just talking with Hiei. He tried going after breakfast once but Kuwabara and Yukina had loved the idea and joined him. He'd spent the next hour watching Kuwabara fussing and making goo goo eyes at his wife. After that Kurama began slipping out early so he could have Hiei to himself.

After his walk he'd do exercises with the fire demon, stretching his legs and arms to keep him limber. At first Hiei was embarrassed and called it useless but he quickly realized Kurama enjoyed the workouts so he stopped protesting.

Before lunch Kurama would go to Reikai to do research on how to reunite Hiei's soul with his body. Koenma had an entire team working on this but the redhead needed to be involved as if he were afraid of letting Hiei down.

In the afternoon Kurama would return to the temple to bathe the fire demon then give him a massage to keep his muscles stimulated after lying in bed all the time. This, Hiei had discovered was another thing Kurama enjoyed. Hiei could hear his fox's voice grow husky as he stripped and bathed him. He could feel the redhead tremble as he rubbed oil into the fire demon's muscular back and legs. When he turned Hiei over to do his chest Kurama would lose his train of thought and stumble over his words.

Through all of this Hiei silently cursed the gods that did this to him that he couldn't actually feel his fox touching him. Believing himself cursed that he couldn't draw the tempting fox into his arms and return the love he thought Kurama was beginning to feel.

In the evening Kurama would have dinner with Kuwabara and Yukina. Sometimes they would be joined by Yusuke and Keiko. Once they were evem joined by Koenma, Botan and little Kendell. After dinner Kurama would go to his room and do his homework.

After finishing his homework Kurama would bring out the next volume of 'Fake', curl up with Hiei and read to him. Last night they finished book five. Hiei was surprised he was actually enjoying the series. He liked all the action but what really drew him in was that Dee and Ryo were each a little like he and Kurama. Dee was strong, dominant, protective and sure about his feelings for Ryo. Ryo on the other hand was strong, nurturing and a bit unsure of his feelings for Ryo yet he secretly enjoyed Dee's aggressive advances. Their budding relationship gave Hiei hope for Kurama and himself.

There was something Hiei liked even more than that about what Kurama teasingly called 'story time' though. It was how Kurama's would get almost giddy about it, as if he couldn't wait to cuddle up to Hiei. When he read the steamy make out scenes with Dee and Ryo the fire demon could sense Kurama's own pleasure at reading them. Just like when he gave Hiei a bath or massage Kurama's voice would grow husky, his heartbeat would quicken and Hiei could feel his body flush.

Hiei's favorite time however was the night time. Since beginning 'Fake' Kurama would dream of Hiei and himself in similar situations to Dee and Ryo. In his dreams however their make-out sessions always ended with Hiei making passionate love to him.

Hiei gave a mental smirk as he remembered last nights dream. Before they fell asleep they had been talking about Yoko. Kurama seemed worried that Hiei might not accept the Youko as a lover. Sensing this Hiei saw to it that it had been a beautiful silver Youko he'd made love to in his fox's dreams.

Hiei was grateful for these dreams since he himself was a virgin. Hiei was using the vivid images from the dreams, fueled by Yoko Kurama's vast experience, as lessons in love making. If he ever got the chance to make love to his fox he intended to make sure Kurama, human or Youko, wasn't disappointed.

Bringing himself back to the present Hiei gave a satisfied sigh at the sensation of Kurama massaging his back and shoulders. He couldn't exactly feel the strong hands that rubbed him, he just had a sense that he knew they were. He could however feel Kurama's excitement. He could feel the fox's shivers and his body heat rise as he worked across his partner's flesh.

"Hiei?"

"_Yes Koi."_ Hiei gave a mental grin as he felt Kurama shiver at the endearment. He first felt Kurama tremble when he called him 'My Fox' a few days ago. After that he experimented with others like 'Koi', 'Sweetheart' and even 'My Love'. Hiei was thrilled with Kurama's obvious reaction to the names and now used them regularly. Though he knew such endearments were not his usual style, Kurama's pleasure was worth any awkwardness he felt and already they slipped out almost naturally.

Straddling Hiei's hips, Kurama sat comfortably on his firm behind as he rubbed the fire demon. Since it was a warm day he had discarded his shirt some time ago. "Fire-Fly, I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you aware of what I dream of at night?"

Remembering what he had told Kurama the first time he had had one of the sexy dreams, Hiei tried to dodge the question. _"Why do you ask?"_

Kurama blushed, his hands stilled. Hiei's evasion of the question actually answered it for him. "You called me your beautiful Youko this morning and it made me think that you were somehow aware of my dreams since I was in my Youko form in the one I had last night."

Hiei paused knowing there was no way out of it this time. _"I didn't lie when I said I couldn't _see_ your dreams. I still see nothing but black. I can however sense what you dream, lately it's as if I'm almost a part of them."_

Smiling, Kurama's hands went back to work. "So you've been aware since that first dream I asked you about. Do you somehow dictate what I dream or do I?"

Picturing some of the kinky things Kurama had dreamt of them doing Hiei chuckled. _"No Fox, I'm able to give you ideas but what actually happens, well that's all your doing. Other than that, I'm just along for the ride."_

Hiei could almost feel the slap Kurama gave his shoulder but could also hear the laughter in his voice. "Very funny Hiei. Just wait until tonight Lover, I'm not always submissive you know. I think this time I'll dream of dominating you."

"_Hn. In your dreams My Beautiful Fox."_

Hiei could sense Kurama's warm breath across his neck as he whispered sensually in his ear. "Tonight in my dreams, you my sexy little demon, will be mine. Think about it Fire-Fly and let me know if you want to be taken gently by your redheaded fox or demon style by your silver Youko."

Kurama grinned at the passion filled moan Hiei gave as he imagined each of his fox's suggestions. _"I'm a virgin My Love so be gentle with me."_

It was Kurama's turn to moan as he leaned forward again to nibble at the back of Hiei's neck. Kurama shivered thinking of the dream they were creating, made even more real by his painfully hard erection rubbing against Hiei's tight ass.

Distracted as they were, neither realized someone had knocked on the door until two feminine gasps were clearly heard. Lifting his lips from Hiei's neck Kurama's eyes widened and he turned beet red at the sight of Shiori and Camille standing in the doorway.

It took only a second for Kurama to take in Camille's shocked expression and his mother's amused grin. Quickly he grabbed for his shirt praying that it was long enough to cover the bulge in his pants. Buttoning it he turned back just in time to hear Camille's cry and watch as she fled the room.

Kurama jumped from the bed to follow her, telling his mother to keep an eye on Hiei as he passed. Rushing out the front door he saw Camille disappear down the temple steps. He caught up with her just as she reached the bottom. When he grabbed her by the arm she was panting but didn't fight him. "Camille, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have found out that way."

There were unshed tears in her eyes and she was unable to meet his gaze. She gave a sad smile and a weak laugh when she spoke. "I think I already knew. I suspected the night of the party. You were so upset after seeing Hiei with Yoji that you got roaring drunk. I could tell by the way you spoke of him that Hiei was special to you but no man gives up his whole life to care for a sick friend unless he's more than a friend."

Kurama took her chin forcing Camille to look at him. "Again, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you or lead you on. You are a lovely, intelligent woman and I really enjoyed our time together. I truly believed I could have a normal relationship with you. It's ironic, it seems everyone, including you, knew how I felt before I did."

She gave him another weak smile. "I really should go. Your mom came with me, can you see she gets home?"

Walking her to her car Kurama held the door as she got in. "Of course I will Cami, don't worry about her. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I will be. At least I had an idea of how you felt so I was almost prepared."

"Take care Camille. I hope you can forgive me some day." Closing the door he waved as she drove away.

Returning to the temple Kurama wasn't looking forward to facing his mother. _"Don't worry Fox, Shiori's fine with our relationship."_

"I know Hiei. She told me once that she always thought you and I would be together. By the way, thank you for not interfering while I talked to Camille." The main room was empty as Kurama entered the temple. Kuwabara was still at work and Yukina had gone to the market.

"_I remember what you said about not wanting to break up with her while I was still in your head so I talked to Shiori while you dealt with Camille."_

Entering the bedroom Kurama couldn't help but smile in happiness at the sight before him. Shiori had propped Hiei up on pillows and was sitting on the bed talking to him. "When you're better Hiei, you and Shuuichi will have to come for dinner. I can't tell you how happy I am that things are working out between you two."

Kurama went around to sit on the other side of Hiei. Shiori smiled and reached out to hold his hand. "Is she going to be alright Shuuichi?"

He nodded. "She will be Mother. She already suspected that Hiei and I might be more than friends."

She smiled as they held hands across Hiei's chest. "I'm glad you finally realized it. For such a smart man you really were slow on this one."

"_She's right Baby, even Camille knew before you."_

Kurama blushed when Shiori giggled at Hiei's endearment.

Just then they heard Yukina return to the temple. When Kurama would have risen to help her Shiori stopped him. "No you stay with Hiei, I'll help Yukina."

Kurama leaned over Hiei to kiss Shiori's cheek. "Thank you Mother. Why don't you join us for dinner then I'll drive you home later?"

From the door she agreed. "That sounds lovely, then I can visit with Hiei a little longer."

After she left Kurama pretended to pout. "I think I'm jealous Koi. Mother's staying to spend more time with you, she didn't even mention me."

Like Kurama, Hiei secretly loved the endearments called him. _"Hn, she's happy for us because she loves you My Fox. I just wish they hadn't interrupted my massage. It was just getting interesting."_

Grinning, Kurama crawled up to straddle Hiei's lap, he leaned forward to kiss Hiei's nose. Kurama then tucked his head into Hiei's neck, cuddling down onto his chest. "Me too but I'm glad that's over. Now I can concentrate on just you Koi. I can't wait until tonight when I get you alone in my dreams where I can feel your arms around me as we make love."

Hiei was thrilled with Kurama's comments and actions. He never thought he would be grateful to have his soul torn from his body. Kurama's loyalty to his best friend had allowed them time together. Time Kurama had needed to accept his growing feelings for Hiei. Now all they needed was a miracle to put his soul back. _"Soon My Love I hope to put them around you and make love to you for real."_


	13. Chapter 13

You know I've discovered the longer I wait between chapters the more reviews I get. Hm, maybe I'll start waiting longer between postings. Well, maybe next chapter. I think you've all waited long enough for this.

Okay everyone here it is, the moment everyone's been waiting for. What will happen to Hiei?

There will be one more chapter after this one. I don't know if there will be an epilog after that, it depends on how the next chapter comes out.

Thank you my wonderful, awesome, incredible reviewers. You've all helped make this story what it is. You gave me so many great ideas I couldn't figure out how to use them all. I hope this came out good for you. Please let me know with just a few more great reviews. Thanks again.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 13**

Just after dawn Kurama left Hiei with Yukina as he slipped away for a while. It had been two weeks since his breakup with Camille. Two very long hard weeks. Kurama spent every moment of his day caring for Hiei now. The fire demon's body was weakening and they were having more and more trouble feeding him.

Making his way into the forest Kurama didn't head to the beach as he usually did. Instead he headed for a small hot spring not far from the temple. He wanted to stay close in case Hiei needed him. On the bank of the spring Kurama stripped and stepped into the water.

Kurama sighed as the hot water immediately began easing the tension from his body. _"Feel better Baby?"_

"Yes Hiei, thank you. This was an excellent idea." As he settled on the rocks Kurama closed his eyes, resting his head back.

"_You needed the break Fox. You're wearing yourself out taking care of me." _Hiei's voice, though firm, held a hint of tenderness.

Kurama remained silent. _"You have to quit trying to protect me Fox. I know my body's not doing well. It won't be much longer before…"_

"No! Don't you dare say it! I won't allow even you to say it Hiei!" Kurama suddenly realized he was yelling at Hiei.

The redhead drew a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry Fire-Fly, I didn't mean to snap at you. This has been hard on both of us. Koi, please let's talk about something else."

"_Alright Sweetheart, I'll let you change the subject for now but I won't stop worrying about you."_

Kurama smiled. "Nor I you My Love. You're so cute Hiei. My bad ass little demon can be so sweet."

At Hiei's growl, Kurama giggled. "Alright I'll quit teasing you Koi. Now tell me what you've been doing to my dreams."

"_Huh? Who me? What'd I do?"_

A soft alto laugh filled the air. "Don't play the innocent demon with me Hiei. You've found a new way to enter my dreams and I think it's really hot."

"_Hn. I'm always happy to please you My Fox."_

Shivering at the sexy voice from his dreams, Kurama settled deeper in the water. "Hmm. I love what your voice does to me in my dreams Koibito. How did you know to do that?"

"_Once I figured out that you hear me in your dreams I decided to take an active part. When I speak, your dream lover speaks and anything I suggest, you and he do."_

Thinking about Hiei's voice in last nights dream Kurama's breath quickened. "I'm so glad you are my dream lover Fire-Fly. It's so hot when you talk dirty to me. Just thinking about it is making me hard."

"_Really? Well, let's see what we can do about that Koi. Spread you legs for me, as if I'm kneeling between them. That's it, now touch just your tip with your fingers. That's me licking you Sweetheart."_

Heart pounding, Kurama could only moan as he did Hiei's bidding. _"Wrap your other hand around your length Baby. That's me taking you deep in my mouth, the fingers at your tip is you touching the back of my throat."_

"Oh gods Hiei!" His eyes were shut tight as Kurama was lost in the fantasy Hiei was creating.

"_That's My Fox, now rock yourself in and out of my mouth. Yes, just like that."_

"Ah! Hiei, please!" Kurama could barely breath as he pleasured himself to Hiei's sexy voice.

"_Scream for me Kurama! Let me taste you!"_

"OH, HIEI, YES!" Kurama screamed out his pleasure just as Hiei requested.

"_That's what My Fox needed, a nice hot bath and a blow job. The perfect tension reliever."_

Nodding in agreement, Kurama smiled at the teasing note in his lover's voice. His heart beat and breathing were finally slowing enough for him to speak. "In my mind I could actually see and feel you touching me Koi."

They stayed like that just enjoying the quiet for several minutes. Then Hiei growled. _"Damn it! I'm sorry Fox, your quiet time is over. Kuwabara's coming, Yukina needs you."_

Kurama's eyes snapped open and he jumped from the water. He barely took time to pull on his pants before he started running toward the temple. Kuwabara didn't question it when Kurama ran past him without stopping, he just turned to follow.

To save time Kurama went straight for the bedroom window. His pounding heart wasn't from pleasure anymore but fear. When he slipped in the window Yukina rose from the bed so he could go to Hiei's side. As he sat his hands felt something hard. Gathering her tear gems in his hand he looked from them to Yukina's tear streaked face.

Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I'm sorry Kurama, he's getting worse. His breathing's more shallow and his heart beat is beginning to slow."

Hiei sat in the bed propped up on pillows. He looked like he was taking a nap. Desperately Kurama turned to Yusuke. "Get Koenma! He has to do something!"

Yusuke held Keiko against him, there were unshed tears in her eyes. "I already sent for him. I called your mom too."

When Kuwabara entered Yukina rushed into his arms. They didn't have long to wait before Koenma and Botan arrived with Shiori right behind them. Kurama sat holding Hiei's hands as he looked pleadingly at Koenma. It was as if they all held their breath waiting for him to speak.

Koenma held Botan against him as she cried softly against his chest. His expression was bleak as he addressed Kurama. "We're out of time."

The papers he held in his free hand were all to familiar to the Reikai Tente. They had seen thousands of them cross the godlings desk over the years. These were different though, these were personal. They were Hiei's death papers.

Kurama's eyes flickered gold. "No! I won't let you take him!"

"_Kurama! Baby it's alright. You and the others have done everything you could. It's time to let go."_

"No! You did this to me, you made me love you and now you want to leave me! Well, I won't allow it! I can't do it Hiei! I can't just watch as another man I love dies right before my eyes!" No one spoke or moved as Kurama crawled up to gather Hiei in his arms.

"_This isn't living Kurama. My life was over with that demon's attack, my body just forgot to die. You can't go on day after day caring for my lifeless body. It will destroy you."_

Kurama's anger was fading, giving way to sorrow. There were tears in his eyes as he held Hiei tighter. His voice when he spoke was barely a whisper. "Losing you will destroy me."

Behind him Kurama could hear crying but he ignored it. Focusing solely on Hiei he didn't see Yusuke put an arm around Shiori. Nor did he look when his teammate's gasped at Hinageshi's arrival.

Koenma's voice shook as he spoke softly. "All of our research shows his soul will stay with you Kurama, his soul mate."

Kurama pulled back slightly to see Hiei's serene face. Tears fell from his eyes as he smiled sadly at Hiei. "I love you Hiei, always and forever."

"_I love you, Kurama, My Beautiful Fox."_

Leaning forward Kurama claimed Hiei's lips in a tender kiss. The only real kiss they'd ever shared. A kiss of love.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, it's amazing what a cliffhanger can do to inspire reviews. Thank you all so much. This has been so much fun. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Here's the ending everyone's been waiting for. Let me know what you think. I look forward to more of your wonderful reviews.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Chapter 14**

The feel of Hiei's soft lips against his did nothing to ease Kurama's anguish. He was afraid to relinquish the contact, terrified that if he did Hiei would be lost to him forever. Tears ran down his face as Kurama resigned himself to the inevitable and began to pull away from their one and only kiss.

Kurama's heart nearly stopped as strong fingers suddenly tangled in his hair pulling him further into the kiss. He moaned when a warm tongue forced it's way into his mouth. It only took a second for Kurama to realize what was happening and threw his arms around Hiei, tumbling them both back against the pillows.

Somewhere in the background Hiei and Kurama could hear cheers and cries of happiness as everyone realized what was happening. Neither cared as they continued to truly touch and taste each other for the first time. It was several minutes before they came up for air. Hiei's breath caught at how beautiful Kurama was as he smiled at him through his tears.

Hiei smiled back almost shyly. "Hello My Beautiful Fox."

Kurama's laughter was music to Hiei's ears. "Hello Fire-Fly. Welcome back."

Suddenly realizing they had an audience Kurama blushed and hid his face in Hiei's neck. Holding Kurama close Hiei smirked as he looked at his sister and friends. Yukina and Shiori took this as an invitation and rushed over to hug them both. "Brother, don't ever scare me like that again."

Smiling through happy tears Shiori kissed Hiei's cheek then Kurama's. "You did it Shuuichi. You saved Hiei. I'm so happy for you both."

Raising his head Kurama looked at Koenma fearfully. "Please tell me it's over Koenma. I'll kill you if you try to take him now."

Koenma's eyes widened when Kurama's eyes momentarily flashed gold. He relaxed when he realized there was no longer a reason for the Youko's fear. "It's over Kurama. You can feel for yourself that as soon as his soul returned his spirit energy began rising. Now all he needs to do is get strong again and he'll be just fine."

Yukina jumped up. "Oh Hiei, you must be starving. I'll fix you something right now."

Hiei blushed and couldn't completely hid a shy smile at all the fuss. "I am a little hungry, thank you Yukina."

Shiori, Keiko and Botan went to help. If he wasn't mistaken in just a short time there would be a feast and it would quickly become a party.

As if they felt left out Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly pounced on the bed. Teasingly Yusuke shoved Hiei's shoulder. "You did it Hiei. We told you, you could win Kurama away from Camille."

At Kurama's glare Kuwabara held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, so if we had it to do again we might do things a little different but the outcome couldn't be more perfect."

Yusuke slapped Kuwabara on the shoulder. "Yeah, he's right. You two belong together and we couldn't be happier for you."

Hiei looked at them questioningly. "Explain what Koenma meant when he said my soul would stay with Kurama since he was my soul mate."

Yusuke smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. We told you that every other time there was a displaced soul, the body had died. What we didn't tell you was that in every instance the displaced soul was in the body of it's soul mate."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "Kurama, you weren't handling our matchmaking very well so we left that part out. We were afraid it would upset you even more."

Kurama looked lovingly at Hiei. "Like my mother said, I really was slow on this one. I've been looking for you for so long, how could I not recognize you as my soul mate?"

Using his thumb Hiei brushed the last of the tears from Kurama's cheek. "Fox, after being in your head and wandering around in you dreams and memories for the past few weeks, I'd say you were afraid. As much as you wanted to find love again you were afraid of being hurt the way you were when Kuronue died."

Nodding, Kurama agreed. "I think you're right Hiei. I've always been afraid that if I acted on my attraction to you I might lose my best friend. That fear would have multiplied if I'd recognized you as my soul mate. I guess unconsciously I denied loving you to keep from being hurt again if I lost you."

"Not even in death will you lose me Fox." Hiei buried his fingers in Kurama's hair pulling him closer. Bearing his fangs he saw anticipation reflected in Kurama's green eyes as he tightened his hold and lowered his head.

Kurama gasped but reached out to hold Hiei closer as the fire demon sank his fangs into Kurama's tender neck. Just then the girls chose that moment to return. Understanding the significance of what they were seeing Yukina and Botan smiled and sighed happily. Shiori and Keiko however gasped in shock.

Moving quickly, Yukina reached out to top Shiori from trying to protect her son. "Shiori no, it's alright. Kurama's in no danger. This is how a demon marks his mate. Hiei will feed from Kurama then inject the wound with his spirit energy, like a venom. This will permanently bond them together. The mark that remains on Kurama's neck will forever show other's that he belongs to Hiei."

Shiori looked horrified by what she saw and heard but didn't interfere. "It looks and sounds so barbaric but Shuuichi doesn't seem to mind. If this is bonding them as mates I guess that means were sort of seeing their demon wedding."

All the while Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be in shock just staring at the scene before them. They had jumped from the bed when they saw Hiei bare his fangs. Kuwabara finally gulped. "I'm sure glad Yukina settled for a human wedding. I couldn't have done that to her."

Yusuke gave a shaky laugh. "That's how _demon's_ mark their mates. It would have been _her_ fangs in _your_ neck dumb ass."

On the bed the newly mated demons ignored their family and friends. Sensing that Hiei was about to withdraw, Kurama held Hiei's head to him. "Not yet Hiei. Keep feeding, it will give you strength."

Hiei growled but did as his mate requested. A few minutes later he withdrew his fangs to lick at the wound on Kurama's neck. With a blissful smile Kurama pulled Hiei's face up to lick at the blood on his lips before taking them in a tender kiss.

They only remembered they weren't alone when they heard cheers behind them. Turning, both blushed when they realized they were being watched. Seeing Shiori, Kurama's eyes widened. "Mother…"

Before he could voice his concern at the demon ritual she had just witnessed she rushed forward smiling. "Shuuichi, Hiei congratulations! I'm so happy for you both. Welcome to the family Hiei. I hope this means you'll start calling me mother now."

Kurama returned his mother's hug before turning to his blushing mate. Hiei looked shyly from him to Shiori before whispering. "I'd like that… Mother."

After that everything happened quickly. Yukina announced the food was ready and ushered everyone out leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.

Kurama moved to the edge of the bed. "Do you think you're strong enough to join the others?"

Sitting beside Kurama, Hiei smirked. "After letting me feed on you so long Fox, I should be asking you that."

Standing carefully Kurama held a hand out to Hiei. "We'll just have to lean on each other then Koi. Come on Hiei, our family and friends are waiting."

Hiei stood and slipped an arm around his mate. "Let's get this over with Fox. The sooner we do the sooner we can be alone. I've waited long enough to claim you and I'm looking forward to trying out some of those kinky dreams you've been having."

Shivering, Kurama gave his mate a sexy grin. "Eat fast Fire-Fly. If I have my way this will be the shortest party ever. I've already waited long enough for you Lover. Not even my mother will keep us apart today."

**

* * *

**Hiei and Kurama had no idea how long the party lasted because they snuck out without saying goodbye after only an hour. Neither demon saw Shiori's happy smile as she watched the two slip away with their arms around each other. 

The playful pair raced to the bottom of the temple steps. At the car Hiei turned more serious, pinning Kurama to the door for a kiss. Feeling the fire demon's obvious arousal Kurama groaned into his mouth.

Reaching behind him Kurama fumbled with the car door, finally managing to open it. It took a moment but he maneuvered Hiei around and pushed him down in the passenger seat. Without breaking the fiery kiss Kurama buckled Hiei's seatbelt. Once Hiei was secured, Kurama murmured to him between kisses. "It won't be long now My Darling."

Hiei wasn't happy about it but he allowed Kurama to drive him to the apartment in his car. The fire demon had never liked what he called 'the ningen contraptions' but neither of them had the strength for the long walk from the temple.

At the apartment Kurama giggled as he came around the car. Hiei was growling, frustrated at not being able to release himself from the seatbelt. Opening the door, Kurama knelt down to calm Hiei with a kiss as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

Their playful mood returned as they headed for the stairs that led to Kurama's door. Before they could reach them though an elderly lady called out to Kurama from outside the apartment below his. "Oh Shuuichi, I'm so glad to see that you got your old boyfriend back. That girl just wasn't right for you. She looked much too dull, no passion in her eyes. This fellow I like though, those fiery red eyes are very passionate. I love it when he sneaks in your window, it's so romantic and he chases Mrs. Hahn's pesky cat away for me."

Kurama blushed at his neighbor's astute observations. When he replied he was practically shouting. Mrs. Hiroshi was eighty years old and could barely hear even with her hearing aids in. "Hello Mrs. Hiroshi. This is Hiei, he'll be living with me now. Let me know if we ever disturb you down here."

Her eyes wrinkled as she laughed up at him. "Oh don't you worry about disturbing me with your handsome young man here. I take my hearing aids out at night so I won't hear it if you two get a little loud. I was young once too you know. The strong, silent type were always the most passionate lovers."

Kurama's blush deepened at her open minded words, it didn't help when Hiei grabbed his hand and began dragging him up the stairs. "Thank you Mrs. Hiroshi, I'll remember that."

On the landing Kurama could hear Mrs. Hiroshi mumble something about his lover's impatience as Hiei reached in his pocket for the keys. With his hand in Kurama's pocket Hiei couldn't resist teasing his fox, brushing his fingers along the redhead's length. Gasping at the intimate contact, Kurama grabbed Hiei, nuzzling his ear. "Gods Hiei, please hurry."

Not used to using the door, Hiei fumbled getting the key in the lock. By the time they tumbled through the door they were kissing passionately. Clothes were quickly scattered from the front door to the bedroom. In the bedroom they kissed and touched their way to the bed. Once there though Kurama pulled back. "Hiei wait. Every night in my dreams you've seen to my pleasure, with your hands, your mouth and your body. Please let me give you just a little of what you have given me."

At the pleading look in Kurama's eyes, Hiei knew he would never be able to deny his fox anything he desired. Stealing a quick kiss Hiei nodded and allowed Kurama to push him back on the bed. Kneeling on the floor Kurama pushed Hiei's legs apart, smiling at the treat before him. "Hiei, talk dirty to me like you did at the hot springs this morning. Tell my what you like, what you want me to do."

Kurama finished by licking Hiei's hard length. Hiei moaned and gripped the sheets with both hands unable to look away from the beautiful sight before him. "Gods Kurama, take me in your mouth, please!"

Happy to do his mate's bidding Kurama took just the tip of Hiei's arousal and suckled it. "More Fox! I want to feel myself in the back of you throat."

Kurama's eyes twinkled as he took in Hiei's entire length. He took pity on the fire demon when he saw his mouth move but no words came out. Hiei could only gasp for air as Kurama worked his erection. Hiei wasn't quiet for long though. Moments later he gave a loud cry as he released his pleasure into Kurama's mouth.

Hiei wasn't aware of falling back on the bed until he felt Kurama kiss his way up to his neck, settling comfortably on his chest. "Gods Kurama, as hot as it was when you did that to me in your dreams, that doesn't even come close to what you just did."

Kurama caressed Hiei's length back to life. "If you thought that was good Fire-Fly, just wait until you make love to me."

Hiei shivered at Kurama's sexy words. Tangling his hand in long red hair Hiei kissed Kurama as he pulled them both further onto the bed. Taking charge of their love play Hiei rolled Kurama onto his back. With his hands and mouth he pleasured Kurama until he had him withering beneath him, begging. "Please Koibito, take me. I've waited so long for you, don't tease me anymore."

Hiei settled himself between Kurama's legs, making his lover squirm as he rubbed against him. "I've waited so long to claim you as mine Fox, once I do I'll never let you go."

As Hiei took possession of him Kurama had to agree, as hot as his dreams were, nothing compared to how it felt to have his mate actually make love to him. Hiei however was thinking of how grateful he was for what he had learned in those dreams. Hiei moaned his own pleasure as Kurama screamed at having his most sensitive spots touched and loved by his mate.

Kurama could barely think at the intense feeling of being loved by Hiei. Within minutes Kurama was crying out his release. With a demon's stamina however Hiei wasn't finished with him.

Kurama hadn't even come down from his pleasure high when Hiei pulled back enough to roll him onto his knees and launch a new pleasure assault on his body. Kurama's muddled mind had just enough sense to grab the head board for balance as Hiei reenacted one of the Youko's favorite fantasies.

One hand reached around to take a hold of his fox's renewed arousal, as Hiei took a fist full of red hair and pulled Kurama's head back just enough to growl in his ear. "You like that don't you Fox? Let me hear how much you like it Sweetheart."

Kurama's little mews turned to loud moans at Hiei's sexy words. "Gods Hiei YES!… I love it like this!… I love YOU!"

Kurama's cries filled the room as several minutes later he climaxed again but Hiei still wasn't finished with him. The hand in his hair prevented Kurama from collapsing to the bed. "Not yet My Beautiful Fox. I've heard you scream, now I want to hear my Youko's sexy voice begging me to love him."

Kurama's body instantly reacted to his mate's request. With Hiei still loving him Kurama's energy flared and his red hair faded to silver within Hiei's grasp. A primal cry fell from the Youko's lips as he appeared in the midst of his mate's vigorous love making. "HIEI! Oh Inari yes!"

Hiei almost purred down at his mate. "I love you, My Sexy Youko. Let me hear your pleasure Fox. I want to hear you beg."

Golden eyes looked over his shoulder to the fire demon loving him. Kurama could barely speak as he panted out his response. "You wicked little…Ohhh… demon. You know… Ahhh… I LOVE THIS! You've seen it… OH GODS… in my DREAMS! Yes, Hiei… right there… DON'T STOP!"

No longer able to speak, Kurama rode the waves of pleasure Hiei was creating within him. Though in his Youko form his stamina could match Hiei's, it had been so long since he'd been loved Kurama knew he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching between his legs, past Hiei's hand on his length, Kurama began caressing Hiei.

The fire demon roared at the new pleasure his mate added. Hiei drove into him harder, his movements fueled by the Youko's cries. It wasn't long before both demons screamed their release, collapsing in a heap on the bed. Careful not to hurt the Youko, Hiei moved to the side, drawing his mate against him.

With a contented sigh Kurama wrapped his arm around Hiei's chest, nuzzling his face into his mate's neck. Hiei shivered as Kurama's warm tongue and lips licked and kissed him. Briefly he shifted Kurama to see the mark on his neck. Satisfied, he sighed and allowed the Youko to continue the assault on his neck. "I love you Fox."

Nibbling on Hiei's ear Kurama whispered back. "I love you too my sexy Fire-Baby."

Sleepily Hiei's only grunted his response. "Hn."

Settling against Hiei's chest Kurama purred. "Sleep My Love, you'll need your strength to love me again when you wake up. There are several more fantasies I want you to fulfill later."

Hiei chuckled. "Horny Fox. I always knew you were a big pervert."

It was Kurama's turn to laugh. "That's me Baby and I'm all yours but I'm not the only horny pervert in this family. Damn Hiei, that was so hot the way you kept loving me and had me change forms while you were inside me. My Fire-Fly has a deviant side of his own."

Hiei's hands moved down to Kurama's hips. With little encouragement Kurama was straddling Hiei's hips. Kurama grinned as he looked down at the wicked gleam in Hiei's red eyes. "I've been living in your perverted mind for the past few weeks. You were bound to rub off on me Fox. Now since you're obviously not going to let me sleep yet, make yourself useful."

With a firm grip on Kurama's hips Hiei lifted him then lowered him back down on him. Kurama gasped in pleasure as Hiei filled him. Once he caught his breath he grinned down at Hiei. "I thought you were tired?"

Hiei bucked his hips, smiling as the Youko threw his head back and moaned. "I am Fox, that's why your going to do all the work this time Sweetheart."

Moving himself on Hiei, Kurama leaned down to capture his mouth. When they broke apart Kurama smiled. "Your wish is my command Beloved. If I have my way though, it'll be a while before you get any sleep."

Reaching between them Hiei caressed Kurama causing him to arch back in pleasure. "Kurama, I'll never deny you anything you desire, even if I never sleep again."

"I love you Hiei."

"I love you Kurama."

Giving in to their pleasure this was just the first of many sleepless nights they would share.

Downstairs, Mrs. Hiroshi went about her regular activities. Blissfully ignorant to the cries of passion coming from the apartment upstairs day and night.

**THE END**

**Author's note: **Well that's it. I won't have much time to write over the next few weeks so I finished this here without an epilog. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Please send me a review here at the end, even if you didn't review the chapters. I love hearing from you and hopefully in a few weeks you'll hear from me with a new story.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Shiori Foxies Mom


	15. Epilog

Okay everyone, you got me I forgot to explain how Hiei got back in his body. I'll just add the briefest epilog in history to fix that. I have to congratulate **sil-kurama **for solving the mystery of Hiei's return several chapters ago. I loved it that **meikouhaikitusune **compared it to Show White. I was thinking Cinderella myself.

Sorry to those who didn't really like the lemon. If you read my bio you'd know why I don't usually write them. My Foxie's 18 now so I'm getting a little bolder but still not too graphic.

If you like this story and haven't read my others please click my profile for ten other yummy Hiei & Kurama fics.

**Standard disclaimer: **I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

**IN THE ARMS OF LOVE**

**Epilog**

Hiei and Kurama lay cuddled in each others arms. Tired to the point of exhaustion at their marathon love making session. Hiei absently fingered Kurama's red hair. "Hiei, I can't believe after all these weeks of searching for a cure, all it took was a kiss of true love to bring you back to me."

Hiei nodded. "Kurama, you bathed me, massaged me, touched me and held me. How could you do all that and not kiss me?"

Kurama laughed. "Koi, I felt enough like a pervert doing all that to you when your body was basically in a coma. Except for holding you I could justify the baths and massages as caring for you when you weren't able to. If I'd made out with your body that would have been too perverted even for me. I did kiss your cheek and neck a few times Fire-Fly but I guess I needed to kiss your lips for you to transfer back."

Hiei leaned over for a gentle kiss. "It did feel a little weird to know you were touching me and yet I wasn't able to really feel it or touch you back. When you kissed me I felt strange, almost dizzy for a moment and then suddenly I was kissing you back. After that I was almost afraid to kiss you again in case it worked both ways."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "I felt the same way but if you did at least we know how to get you back again."

Hiei yawned. "Don't even think it Fox. I'm staying right where I am. Where I can kiss you and touch you and love you for real."

Copying Hiei's yawn Kurama snuggled closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way Hiei. Goodnight Koi."

Hiei buried his nose in Kurama's soft red hair, holding him even closer. "Goodnight Sweetheart."

**THE REAL END THIS TIME**


End file.
